Roda Viva
by Margarida
Summary: Quatro garotas vivendo seus sonhos de juventude na Grécia, quatro cavaleiros em missão... E muita aventura no ar! Presente para minhas queridas Dama 9, Saory San e Sah Rebelde!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (mas eu já entrei com um processo para tomar o Shura dele de uma vez por todas!).

Fim de ano chegando, o ritmo vai diminuindo, a decoração natalina começa a tomar conta das cidades... E os presentes de Natal também! E, como não poderia deixar de ser, eu que amo presentear meus amigos, resolvi prestar uma pequena homenagem a três meninas que conheci através do fanfiction e que acabaram se tornando amigas queridas.

Jéssy, Silvana e Samara (ou, se preferirem, Dama 9, Saory – San e Sah Rebelde), espero que curtam o presente, escrito com o mesmo carinho que sinto nos reviews e e-mails de incentivo que trocamos durante todo o tempo em que nos conhecemos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I - O que será, que será?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_I - Que andam suspirando pelas alcovas?_

Era estranho ver aquela casa vazia, acostumara-se a ter a companhia de suas companheiras de morada, brigas e baladas por ali. Mas, fazer o quê, a vida seguia seu próprio rumo e a hora de partir foi se aproximando, de uma por uma.

Agora, era levantar a cabeça, pagar uma boa faxineira para dar um jeito em tudo e procurar novamente a agência de intercâmbios para colocar um novo anúncio. E mergulhar de cabeça no trabalho, os próximos dias seriam muito agitados.

Em breve, certamente novas moradoras chegariam e se instalariam por ali. E isso seria rápido, afinal de contas, quem não sonharia em morar em uma casa com vista para o belíssimo mar grego, com as ruínas do cabo Sunion à direita e a imensa e bela Acrópole de Atenas à esquerda?

Pensando assim, a jovem ajeitou os cabelos castanhos em um coque meio torto e aboletou-se na frente do laptop, os olhos castanhos atentos na matéria que redigia para um jornal brasileiro.

-x-x-x-

Mais um dia que chegava ao fim. Cansado, suspirando e louco por um banho, entrou em sua casa depressa e foi logo para o banheiro. Claro, não sem antes conferir se havia trancado bem a porta, odiava ser importunado no único momento do dia em que podia relaxar... E um certo escorpiano sabia disso e sempre aparecia para encher o saco!

Abriu o chuveiro e deixou que a água escorresse por todo seu corpo, como se com isso pudesse lavar sua alma e mente de toda preocupação. Era como se ali, naquele momento, fosse apenas mais um entre bilhões de seres humanos sobre a Terra.

Mas não eram bem assim. Era um escolhido, um privilegiado, diriam alguns. Ou simplesmente alguém que não teve outra escolha na vida senão tornar-se o que era.

Um cavaleiro de Atena não escolhe sua vida, é escolhido por ela.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_II - Que andam sussurrando em versos e trovas?_

Fim de tarde, o sol se punha no horizonte, pintando de vermelho com seus raios o mar abaixo de si. Uma cena digna de ser retratada na mais bela pintura, certamente sentiria saudades de apreciá-la todos os dias.

Caminhando pela beira da praia, sentindo as ondas chocarem-se contra seus pés, abriu os braços e fechou os olhos, o vento soprando os longos cabelos castanhos para trás. Aspirou o ar e o cheiro da maresia, como era bom estar ali!

Era a sua despedida, silenciosa e já cheia de saudade. Em breve, estaria embarcando em um avião, rumo a uma nova e desconhecida etapa de sua vida...

-x-x-x-

Fazia pelo menos duas horas que estava deitado no sofá de sua casa, em silêncio. Fitava o teto, com pequenas lágrimas rolando por sua face. Quem foi o hipócrita que disse que homem não chora?

Sentia a falta dela, não conseguia acreditar que estava tudo acabado. Como um amor tão forte e sincero podia ter se transformado em um sentimento de amizade assim, do nada? Seria a rotina, algum desencantamento?

Pelo menos ela tinha sido sincera e terminado tudo da melhor maneira, conversando, sem brigas ou acusações. Ficariam amigos depois de tudo, mas como conter o amor que ainda sentia?

Agora, a águia podia voar livre pelo céu de Atenas. E o leão precisava encontrar um jeito de não se isolar do mundo em sua jaula dourada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_III - Que andam combinando no breu das tocas?_

Pela milésima vez conferia suas malas e a pasta de trabalho, onde estavam guardados seus maiores tesouros: as telas de pintura, tintas e pincéis variados. Tudo estava em ordem, arrumado e devidamente identificado. Não podia correr o risco de ter sua bagagem perdida ou extraviada, não é mesmo?

Sentando-se na cama, abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e tirou dela uma passagem aérea somente de ida e um passaporte, já carimbado pelo consulado grego. Encostando-se no travesseiro, os fios ruivos espalhados pela fronha, lançou um olhar para fora da janela, observando sua rua e o entorno. Certamente sentiria saudades de sua cidade, seus amigos e família, mas aquela vida interiorana havia ficado pequena demais para seus objetivos e planos..

Mudanças são sempre bem vindas, pensava. E ainda mais quando vêm acompanhadas da realização de um antigo sonho!

-x-x-x-

Os olhos azuis fitavam o horizonte, visto do terraço de sua casa. Quantas vezes se pegou assim, observando o sol e as estrelas como se fosse um moleque sonhador e não um homem que praticamente carregava o mundo em suas costas?

Um suspiro cansado escapou de seus lábios, era inevitável pensar que, há alguns anos, quisera dominar toda aquela beleza e tomá-la para sim, tornar o mundo um mero escravo aos seus pés... Fatos que ficaram no passado, esquecido por alguns, mas ainda vivo em sua alma, encravado como um espinho.

Baixou a cabeça, arqueando as costas para frente, como se estivesse cansado. E as primeiras estrelas que pipocavam no céu iluminavam o terraço de sua casa, banhavam com sua luz a solidão que por vezes aquele homem sentia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_IV - Que anda nas cabeças, anda nas bocas?_

Conforme o ônibus seguia viagem, o coração apertava mais e mais. Via pela janela pastos, plantações das mais variadas, tudo ficando para trás. Logo, o concreto tomaria conta da paisagem, o verde daria lugar ao metal, o som de pássaros ao de buzinas e derrapagens no asfalto. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam de excitação e também com as pequenas lágrimas que os enchiam.

Deixava para trás a família, os amigos, a vida sossegada em uma cidade que poderia ser considerada mágica, onde o pica-pau amarelo saudava a todos com seu canto. Um nó se formou em sua garganta, mas ela manteve-se firme. Sonhara durante toda uma vida com aquela viagem, seus pais fizeram das tripas coração para terem condições de realizar o sonho da filha querida.

Não desistiria tão fácil, não agora que estava tão perto da concretização de seus desejos e planos. E certamente a vida em Atenas não seria tão difícil, ela pensava, apertando contra o peito a caixa do violino que seu pai lhe dera de presente.

-x-x-x-

Pacientemente, ele ajeitava as frutas frescas em uma travessa de cerâmica, dispondo-as de acordo com as cores e o tamanho que possuíam. Observando satisfeito o trabalho, deixou a fruteira sobre a mesa da cozinha e foi para os fundos de sua casa, gostava de aproveitar o ar da noite para fazer seus exercícios antes de se recolher de vez.

Enquanto alongava os músculos definidos por anos de treinamento, aproveitava para pensar na vida, nos amigos e em suas responsabilidades. Um suspiro pôde ser ouvido nessa hora, há quantos anos não sabia o que era não ter responsabilidades?

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, recriminando suas divagações. O cavaleiro mais fiel à Atena não podia ser pego com tais pensamentos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_V - Que andam ascendendo velas nos becos?_

O som do mar batendo contra as rochas da encosta era um despertador eficiente para ela. Em poucos minutos, estava de pé, de banho tomado e roupa trocada. Conferiu rapidamente se estava tudo certo com o dinheiro do táxi, a placa de identificação e saiu depressa, ainda mastigando um pedaço de pão. E dando tapas na franja que teimava em cair sobre os olhos!

A excitação criada pela expectativa de uma nova etapa em sua vida era tamanha que a pobre quase se esqueceu de trancar o portão de casa!

-x-x-x-

O avião iniciava a manobra de pouso. Fechando a revista que começara a ler há pouco, uma garota lançou um olhar pela janelinha e ficou de queixo caído ao vislumbrar as ruínas que ficavam em uma encosta, com o mar grego em perfeita moldura. Que belo quadro aquela cena daria!, pensou, os olhos castanhos brilhando de felicidade.

Uma outra garota, sentada mais à frente, também parecia maravilhada. Como podia, aquele mar todo era mais bonito e azul que o de sua cidade! Entusiasmada, ela tratou de anotar mentalmente que seu primeiro passeio por aquela cidade terminaria em um mergulho naquela beleza sem tamanho.

Então, o avião descreveu um círculo no ar e sobrevoou a Acrópole em todo seu esplendor e imponência. Piscando so olhos seguidamente, como se ainda não acreditasse no que via, a garota da cidade mágica sentia seu coração dar pulos. Como esperou por aquela chance e agora Atenas estava ali, diante de seus olhos, pronta a recebê-la!

A manobra de pouso foi completada com sucesso. E cada uma das garotas desembarcou com suas malas, bagagem de mão e sonhos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Meninas!!! E aí, gostaram? Me digam o que acharam, eu tô louca para saber a opinião de vocês sobre este primeiro capítulo!

O nome da fic é uma música do Chico Buarque, a que mais amo e que será o tema da história (a fic surgiu a partir de uma cena que será descrita em um capítulo próximo, inspirada por essa canção)... Mas o nome do primeiro capítulo e de cada uma das partes descritas são versos de uma outra canção do mestre, "Que será, que será". Ambas lindas e altamente inspiradoras.

Preparam-se para ver o que minha mente doidinha imaginou para esta aventura...


	2. Chapter 2

Meninas!!!

Puxa vida, que bom que surpresa agradou tanto, eu fiquei meio receosa de publicar e vocês não gostarem... Ai, que alívio!

Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo, quando as coisas ainda estão no comecinho, preparando o terreno para a aventura de verdade... Espero que curtam!

Ah, Saory... Você acertou 50 do que coloquei no primeiro capítulo! O que reservei para nós duas você vai ficar sabendo em detalhes neste capítulo aqui...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo II - Que estão falando alto pelos botecos?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_I - E gritam nos mercados que com certeza_

O velo de ouro, ou velocino de ouro para alguns historiadores, é a pele do carneiro alado Crisômalos. Na era dos deuses, acreditava-se que quem o possuísse teria toda prosperidade e poder do mundo, o que acabou por torná-lo objeto de cobiça entre diversos povos.

Hoje em dia, essa história não passa de uma lenda. Mas ainda existem pessoas que acreditam em sua veracidade.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_II - Está na natureza_

O saguão do aeroporto estava lotado de turistas, pessoas de várias nacionalidades atraídas pelas histórias e arquitetura fascinantes da Grécia. Encostada em uma pilastra, desta vez assoprando para o alto a bendita franja, a jovem "grega" esperava pacientemente por alguém que chegaria em um dos vôos anunciados. A placa de identificação estava bem segura e visível em suas mãos, era só uma questão de paciência... Que ela nunca teve muita!

Conferindo a sua bagagem de mão, a garota ruiva adentrou o saguão, procurando por alguém. Sorriu ao ver a figura na pilastra e foi até ela, ajeitando a alça da blusa que teimava em querer cair.

-Senhorita Sheila?- ela questionou, ainda meio indecisa quanto ao seu grego.

-Eu mesma, mas por que falar comigo em grego? – a outra respondeu, em português claro e limpo – Afinal, somos ambas brasileiras! Qual das três é você? – ela perguntou, apontando os nomes na placa.

-Jéssica, muito prazer!

Um abraço foi trocado, no exato momento em que a moça que carregava a caixa de violino chegava, entusiasmada ao ver a cena e reconhecer seu nome na placa.

-Qual de vocês é a Sheila?

-De novo esse famigerado grego? Sheila sou eu, e fale em português, pelo amor de Deus! Eu passei um ano e meio me comunicando em grego e inglês dentro da minha própria casa, me dêem um desconto!

-Você é a Silvana ou a Samara?- perguntou Jéssy, ainda ajeitando a alça da blusa.

-Silvana, muit...

-Ei, eu ouvi meu nome! Samara sou eu!

Meio estabanada, a terceira e última garota deu um pulo na frente das demais, sorrindo e se apresentando. No caminho para pegar as malas, Sheila ia bombardeando Jéssica com perguntas e mais perguntas, Silvana e Samara iam mais atrás trocando impressões sobre o vôo.

-Meninas, sejam bem – vindas à Grécia! Que tal um mini tour por Atenas, para que possam sentir um gostinho do que as espera?

Sheila nem precisou repetir. Depressa, as três garotas entraram no táxi que as esperava e se aboletaram nas janelas, doidas para conhecer a cidade, ainda que de vista.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_III - Será, que será_

-Ele está muito mal, Mu, quase não sai de sua casa... Eu não sei mais o que fazer para ajudar o meu irmão!

Sentados na arquibancada da arena, Aioros e Mu conversavam a respeito do cavaleiro de Leão. Desde o fim do namoro com Marin que ele não saía de sua casa, não treinava e muito menos dava as caras pelo Santuário.

Inevitavelmente, o leão acabou fechado em sua jaula dourada.

-Ele precisa de um tempo, Aioros... Você sabe o quanto ele gosta da Marin, o fim do relacionamento deles não foi fácil para o Aioria.

-Aioros!!! – gritou Kiki de repente, aparecendo na frente dos dois cavaleiros, Aioros quase caiu de susto.

-O que foi, Kiki? – o ariano perguntou, abafando o riso.

-Atena pediu que eu procurasse pelo Aioros, mestre Mu. Ela está esperando por ele no último templo.

Levantando-se depressa, o sagitariano pediu licença à Mu e subiu logo pelas doze casas, pensativo e preocupado. O que a deusa poderia querer com ele?

-x-x-x-

Na casa de Gêmeos, Saga terminava de tomar seu banho quando Kanon invadiu o quarto do irmão, jogando-se na cama e ligando a TV. Saindo do banheiro com a toalha enrolada em sua cintura, o geminiano deu um pulo para trás e um grito que podia ser ouvido até na Turquia!

-Kanon! O que está fazendo aqui?

-Assistindo TV, oras! Esta é a única da casa que tem canais por assinatura, esqueceu?

-Não esqueci e tire os pés de cima da minha cama, folgado!

-Ow, estressado! – Kanon provocou, jogando um travesseiro na cara do irmão – Ah, estava quase esquecendo! Atena convocou o senhor para uma reunião no último templo.

-Reunião? A que horas?

-Agora.

-O quê?

Depressa feito um raio, Kanon saiu correndo do quarto, antes que a Explosão Galáctica de Saga caísse sobre si...

-x-x-x-

"Eu juro que ainda pego o Miro de jeito e faço sorvete de inseto com ele! Aposto que se meteu em mais uma confusão e sobrou para mim, como sempre!"

Praguejando todo tipo de maldição e praga que conhecia contra o Escorpião, Kamus subiu depressa as escadas de sua casa rumo ao templo de Atena. Havia acabado de receber a convocação da deusa e estranhou o fato de que outros cavaleiros não a receberam também. Deduziu que só podia ser problemas com o inseto de rabo torto!

Porém, quando chegou ao templo da deusa, encontrou Shura parado frente à porta do salão principal, pronto para entrar.

-Shura? O que faz aqui?

-Uma convocação de Atena... Você também?

Kamus acentiu e ambos entraram juntos no salão, encontrando Saga e Aioros já na companhia de Atena. Prestando reverências, sentaram-se em suas cadeiras, correspondentes aos signos de Capricórnio e Aquário.

-Muito bem, agora que estão os quatro reunidos, creio que possa começar com o assunto da reunião. – disse Atena, solene.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_IV - O que não tem certeza, nem nunca terá?_

O táxi passou pela Acrópole, as ruínas do cabo Sunion e por inúmeras ruazinhas estreitas de pedra. De posse de suas câmeras, as garotas registravam tudo, enquanto Sheila contava pequenas histórias sobre a cidade e algumas curiosidades.

O passeio acabou em frente à casa da jovem, mas a admiração das demais não.

-Você mora aqui? – perguntou Silvana, incrédula.

-Moro! Venham, vamos entrar e eu mostro os seus quartos.

Passaram por um pórtico entalhado com detalhes que lembravam folhas e galhos de louro e um portão de ferro entalhado com figuras de ninfas. Passando por ele, havia um jardim todo gramado e um caminho de pedrinhas brancas, uma mureta pintada de branco que dava para uma encosta. Aliás, a casa havia sido construída sobre uma colina de pedras.

-Senhoritas, estejam à vontade em seu novo lar... – Sheila falou, abrindo as portas de cedro da casa.

Não tinha como não cair o queixo. A sala era enorme e uma varanda com vista para o mar se integrava ao ambiente, separados por uma porta de vidro que Sheila mantinha sempre aberta. Uma escadaria de pedras levava ao andar superior, onde ficavam os quartos, e uma outra menor ao andar térreo, local da cozinha e escritório da jovem. E todos os ambientes, sem exceção, davam para o mar e possuíam varandas!

-Venham, vamos subir e deixar as malas nos quartos.

Jéssica ficou com o primeiro, todo branco e com uma visão privilegiada das ruínas do Cabo. Imaginou logo as pinturas que poderia produzir dali, sentada nas cadeiras de bambu que adornavam a varanda. Silvana escolheu o segundo, a disposição dos móveis e paredes ajudavam a formar uma acústica sem igual para treinar seus acordes! O terceiro coube à Samara e ela descobriu que teria muito espaço para organizar seus trabalhos em marchetaria e até improvisar uma mini oficina na parte coberta de sua varanda.

-Querem conhecer o meu quarto?

Sheila abriu a porta dupla do último cômodo, revelando um ambiente quase tão grande quanto à sala, onde viam-se móveis de cedro, tapetes e quadros coloridos enfeitando o chão e as paredes brancas.

A varanda ficava em um nível mais baixo, o aceso era por uma pequena escada de três degraus. Um laptop estava sobre a mesa de mármore do lugar, assim como jornais, revistas e fotos.

-Um dos meus trabalhos. – ela explicou, percebendo a curiosidade das garotas - Eu escrevo matérias de turismo para um jornal brasileiro.

-Você é jornalista?

-Sou, Jéssica. E também trabalho como assessora do Museu de Atenas, onde vocês farão seus cursos de artes. Bem, o que acham de comermos alguma coisa? Estou morta de fome!

-Para a cozinha, então! – gritou Samara, visivelmente entusiasmada com a idéia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_V - O que não tem conserto, nem nunca terá?_

Ao final da reunião, os quatro cavaleiros estavam de boca aberta com as revelações de Atena. Tudo o que a deusa falara parecia uma grande loucura, como alguém poderia arriscar-se daquela maneira?

Uma nova missão descortinava-se frente aos olhos de todos. E seria preciso agir desde já, preparara o terreno, disfarces, tudo o que fosse preciso para obter sucesso. E sem esquecer da discrição, claro.

Um a um, os cavaleiros foram se dispersando, voltando às suas casas. Menos Aioros, que se voltou novamente para Atena.

-Senhorita?

-Diga, Aioros.

-Bem... – ele passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos – Eu gostaria de pedir um favor à senhorita.

-Esteja à vontade para pedir o que quiser.

-É sobre esta missão, deusa Atena. Sei que a senhorita confiou em mim para ajudar os demais a realizá-la, mas gostaria de poder sugerir uma mudança.

-Que mudança, Aioros? – perguntou Atena, mas já imaginando o que o sagitariano iria pedir.

-Eu... Bem, a senhorita sabe o que aconteceu com meu irmão, o fim do relacionamento dele com a Marin... O Aioria está muito mal e acho que seria bom para ele se ocupar com algo, distrair a cabeça...

-Você tem razão, Aioros... Diga ao seu irmão que preciso conversar com ele, o mandarei em seu lugar nesta missão.

Prestando reverências, Aioros saiu do salão, rumo à casa de Leão.

-x-x-x-

-Uma convocação de Atena, Aioros? Por que isso agora? – perguntou Aioria ao irmão, sem se levantar do sofá ou tirar os olhos do teto.

A resposta do cavaleiro foi uma almofada na cara do irmão e um tapa em suas pernas.

-Acorda pra vida, Aioria! É a deusa Atena que está chamando, não qualquer uma! Levanta logo daí e vá até o templo da deusa, anda!

Contrariado, o cavaleiro de Leão levantou-se e, praticamente se arrastando, saiu de sua casa. E, suspirando, começou a subir os degraus que o levariam até Virgem.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_VI - O que não tem tamanho?_

A primeira noite das garotas na Grécia e o céu cheio de estrelas era um convite à reflexão e a uma boa noite de sono e sonhos. Cada uma em seu quarto, as quatro compartilhavam a mesma idéia: estavam na varanda, observando o firmamento acima de suas cabeças.

O dia seguinte seria de muito agito e reconhecimento. Afinal, o Museu de Atenas e seus cursos de artes as esperavam!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Que missão é essa, Saori? E vem cá, essas meninas não vão se encontrar com os douradinhos não?

Querem respostas? Então não percam o próximo capítulo desta aventura!

P.S.: Bem, todo mundo sabe que o meu cavaleiro é o Shura, mas como eu o divido com a Saory – San, eu decidi que ele seria somente dela nesta fic. E, como o Kamus faz parte do meu Quinteto de Ouro, acho que não fará nenhum mal eu ficar com ele por uns tempos, né?


	3. Chapter 3

Depois das devidas apresentações, o que será que vem por aí... Meninas, algum palpite? Não?

Então vamos ao capítulo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo III - O que será, que será?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_I - Que vive nas idéias desses amantes?_

O museu de Atenas podia não ser grande como o Louvre, mas certamente era tão diversificado quanto o francês. O destaque, como não poderia deixar de ser, ficava por conta das salas dedicadas à arte grega.

No segundo andar do museu, ficavam a sede administrativa e as salas de aula. O cheiro de tinta das aulas de pintura misturava-se ao do verniz usado na marchetaria, e tudo era embalado pelo som de flautas, violinos e o piano da sala de música.

Compenetrada, Jéssica ouvia atenta a apresentação do professor e suas instruções, mas estava louca para começar a pintar. Na sala de música, Silvana testava a afinação de seu violino e ensaiava um mini dueto com um flautista. E Samara, na aula de marchetaria, tratava de expandir seu círculo de amizades.

No salão principal do museu, onde estava sendo montada uma nova exposição, Sheila andava de um lado para outro feito doida. Peças e mais peças chegavam de coleções vindas no mundo inteiro, funcionários trabalhavam sem cessar na montagem de cenários e a jovem, coordenava a todos, com uma energia típica de quem nasceu nos trópicos, gesticulando nervosamente e dando ordens.

Aquela exposição sobre as lendas e mitos gregos prometia ser um grande sucesso.

-x-x-x-

"Bem, ainda temos algum tempo antes de sairmos em missão. Acho que não vai ter problemas eu sair para me distrair um pouco...", pensou Saga, saindo do Santuário com um livro debaixo do braço.

Deixando o lugar, o cavaleiro decidiu que o melhor local para sua leitura e descanso certamente seriam as ruínas do cabo Sunion.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_II - Que cantam os poetas mais delirantes?_

Era uma enorme mansão em uma região rural da Grécia, tão grande que faria inveja à tradicional família Solo. Seus portões eram fortemente guardados por seguranças vestidos de preto e cães raivosos. Mas que conhecesse bem seus moradores saberia que nada daquilo era necessário e sim tudo fachada.

Em um escritório forrado de livros, um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e curtos, arrepiados para cima, lia um jornal ateniense. Seus olhos verdes intensos percorriam cada linha escrita com destreza, um sorriso emoldurava seus lábios.

-O que tem de tão interessante aí para te fazer rir, Vincent? – perguntou um outro rapaz, de pele muito branca e cabelos azuis bem claros, os olhos cinza brilhando divertidos.

Entrando pela sala, sentou-se sobre a mesa e pegou o jornal que o outro lhe estendia.

-Estava lendo a manchete do dia, Lars... O Museu de Atenas vai mesmo inaugurar aquela exposição.

-Sério? Então teremos trabalho pela frente, não é mesmo?

-Sim... O mestre já mandou mensageiros atrás de Heitor e Aquiles, é uma questão de poucos dias até que cheguem de viagem.

Os dois rapazes continuaram conversando calmamente até que o telefone tocou. Vincent atendeu-o prontamente.

-Pois não, mestre?

-Quero que venha até minha sala, você e Lars.

Em pouco tempo, estavam os dois em um outro escritório, onde um homem de meia idade e cabelos grisalhos os esperava. Indicou aos subordinados duas cadeiras e os encarou, com seus olhos violeta.

-Serei breve para que não percamos tempo... Quero que arrumem suas malas e preparem tudo para uma viagem. Partiremos para Atenas ainda esta noite, Heitor e Aquiles estarão nos esperando em um hotel da cidade.

-E quanto ao esquema para a exposição, mestre?

-Não se preocupe, Lars, está tudo acertado. Quando chegarmos em Atenas, eu lhes direi o que e como faremos. Agora podem ir.

Despedindo-se com um breve aceno, os dois rapazes saíram da sala. Voltando-se para a janela, o homem sorriu para si mesmo. Estava tudo certo e cuidadosamente planejado. Nem mesmo os cavaleiros de Atena seriam capazes de impedí-lo em seus planos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_III - Que juram os profetas embriagados?_

Quando as aulas acabaram, as três brasileiras encontraram-se no corredor e desceram juntas ao salão principal, trocando impressões sobre os colegas e professores. Ao descerem as escadas, encontraram Sheila conversando com um homem baixinho, que falava de maneira enérgica e meio desesperada, a jovem rolava os olhos impaciente e irônica.

-Você entendeu, não é querida? Eu não quero ninguém perto daquela redoma, ninguém!

-Eu já sei, senhor Constantinos.

-E também sabe que somente convidados devidamente listados e revistados poderão entrar?

-Claro que sim... Dá um tempo, senhor Constantinos, eu não vou permitir que ninguém se aproxime do velocino!

Gesticulando, o senhor Constantinos saiu para falar com outros funcionários. Sheila estalou o pescoço e suspirou, cansada. E bem nessa hora escutou vozes atrás de si.

-Velocino? O Velocino de Ouro, da lenda de Jasão e os Argonautas?

-Ele mesmo, Sah... Vai ser a principal peça da exposição que começa no sábado.

-A réplica dele, você quer dizer, Sheila.

-É o que eu acho, mas vai dizer isso para esses gregos malucos... Eles te trucidam viva, Jéssy!

As três garotas não entenderam a colocação. Sheila, então, deixou um pouco de lado seu trabalho para dar uma explicação a elas.

-Esses doidos acreditam que as tais lendas gregas sejam verdadeiras. O senhor Constantinos, por exemplo, jura de pés juntos que o Velocino da exposição é autêntico!

-Cê tá brincando!

-Antes fosse, Sil... O povo daqui acredita em cada história absurda, vocês nem imaginam.

-Quais, por exemplo?- Samara questionou, muito curiosa. Sheila arqueou uma sobrancelha e resolveu contar, gostava de ter alguém para ouví-la.

-Bom, a mais absurda, na minha opinião, é sobre a deusa Atena... Os gregos acreditam que a cada duzentos anos, a deusa reencarna sobre a Terra para lutar contra o mal e que, para isso, conta com a ajuda de seus 88 cavaleiros.

-Cavaleiros?

-Homens e mulheres que se dedicam a lutar pela bem da humanidade. Dizem que os mais poderosos entre eles são os de ouro, representantes dos doze signos do zodíaco do sol.

Suspirando, Sheila desatou a rir da história, acompanhada pelas garotas. Realmente, nunca tinham ouvido uma história tão louca e absurda como aquela!

-E aí, o que acham de almoçarmos no restaurante do museu? A comida é deliciosa!

-Vamos nessa, meu estômago está colado nas costas de tanta fome! – comentou Silvana, a barriga roncando para provar que falava a verdade.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_IV - Que está na romaria dos mutilados?_

Depois do almoço, nada melhor que um passeio para fazer a digestão. Decidida a conhecer as ruínas que tanto a fascinaram, Jéssy rumou para o Cabo com seus pincéis, tela e tintas, disposta a retratar aquela bela visão.

Com cuidado para não se machucar nas pedras do lugar, ela se sentou sobre uma coluna em decomposição e aprumou-se, pensando por onde começaria a pintar. Rolou os olhos pelo lugar e prendeu a respiração ao perceber que não estava sozinha no local.

Um homem de longos e revoltos cabelos azuis estava sentando debaixo da sombra de uma coluna, lendo um livro. A pele morena de sol parecia brilhar, a camisa branca marcava seus músculos. "Pelo jeito ao menos os deuses gregos existem de verdade!", ela pensou, de posse de um pincel.

Compenetrada, Jéssy começou a desenhar o esboço do retrato, prestando atenção em cada detalhe da paisagem e do deus grego inserido nela. Ágeis, seus traços ganhavam formas e contornos coloridos e o melhor de tudo, o "modelo" permanecia quieto, sem se mover.

Passou algum tempo até que os sentidos de Saga começassem a alertá-lo de que havia algo errado à sua volta. Era como se estivesse sendo insistentemente observado! Sem levantar a cabeça, o cavaleiro rolou os olhos para os lados e se deparou com a brasileira concentrada em sua pintura.

Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos, o que lhe dava um jeito de moça séria. Os olhos castanhos apertavam-se, atentos na tela e nos movimentos ágeis das mãos que trabalhavam.

Só podia ser uma aluna do curso de artes do museu, Saga pensou, sorrindo. Uma bela aluna, por sinal!

A curiosidade acabou tomando conta do cavaleiro e ele aproveitou o momento de concentração da moça para fazer algo. Quando Jéssy levantou os olhos para voltar a estudar os traços de seu modelo, ele havia sumido! Onde estaria? Procurou por ele com o olhar, até ouvir uma voz rouca atrás de si.

-Belo desenho, senhorita.

Assustada, virou-se para trás e deu de cara com os olhos azuis intensos a lhe fitar e um sorriso limpo.

-O-obrigada... – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, sentindo o rosto corar com aquele olhar sobre si.

Saga achou graça na reação da jovem e ia fazer um comentário quando seu cosmo o alertou que era preciso voltar ao Santuário, sua deusa o chamava.

Despedindo-se com um sorriso, sem dizer uma única palavra, o cavaleiro foi se afastando. Jéssy ficou observando-o, vermelha e curiosa.

-Nossa! Esse deus existe de verdade? – perguntou a si mesma, voltando sua atenção ao desenho.

-x-x-x-

Já que Saga havia saído do Santuário e ninguém sabia onde encontrar o danado, os outros três cavaleiros tiveram que, sozinhos, cuidar das primeiras ações de sua missão. Trajando um terno grafite, Kamus ajeitou sua gravata antes de adentrar o museu, junto de um abatido Aioria. Shura, vestido de uma maneira mais esportiva, os primeiros botões da camisa abertos por conta do calor, ficou do lado de fora, estudando o entorno.

-Eu vou procurar a responsável pela organização e você faz um reconhecimento de campo, Aioria.

-Tá certo...

Kamus dirigiu-se ao salão principal, enquanto Aioria resolveu subir as escadas para o segundo andar. Com seu característico ar de seriedade, o cavaleiro de Aquário entrou pelo salão e deu de cara com um monte de funcionários que carregavam caixas e mais caixas, gente que montava peças e afins.

Um rapazinho passou por ele carregando uma bandeja e Kamus chamou sua atenção.

-Por favor, poderia me dizer onde encontro a senhorita Sheila Tamasauskas?

-É aquela moça ali, senhor.

Kamus olhou na direção que o rapazinho lhe apontava e viu a jovem falando ao celular, usando um rádio de comunicação, carregando uma agenda onde anotava alguma coisa e dando ordens. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Ficou alguns minutos estudando a fisionomia dela. Os cabelos castanhos estavam se soltando do rabo de cavalo e ela assoprava para cima sua franja, que caía a todo momento sobre seu rosto. Os olhos também castanhos percorriam todo o lugar com agilidade e atenção, nenhum detalhe escapava ao seu crivo. Era pequena, porém, enérgica e se fazia ouvir e se impor.

Kamus agradeceu ao rapazinho e foi até a jovem.

-Senhorita Sheila Tamasauskas?

-Sim? – ela disse, sem dar muita atenção ao cavaleiro – Alô? Ah, sim, pode continuar... – ela voltou ao celular, fazendo um gesto para que o rapaz esperasse.

O aquariano suspirou, pelo jeito seria difícil ganhar a atenção da assessora.

-x-x-x-

Ao contrário de Jéssy, que tinha decidido dar um passeio após o almoço, Samara voltou para o museu. Estava na sala de aula, ajeitando a bancada que havia escolhido, guardando as ferramentas e utensílios nas gavetas.

Sobre a bancada, alguns de seus trabalhos, que tinha levado para mostrar ao professor e pedir uma opinião a respeito. Eram três caixas de tamanhos, cores e texturas diferentes. Estavam empilhadas uma sobre a outra e a garota resolveu aproveitar para dar um acabamento com a lixa.

Enquanto isso, Aioria caminhava pelo corredor, cabisbaixo. Vez ou outra, lançava olhares para as salas de aula ou peças que adornavam os ambientes, achando tudo aquilo enfadonho demais.

Aliás, a sua vida é que estava assim, considerou tristemente. Encostando-se em uma coluna, fechou os olhos, lutando para que as lágrimas que os enchiam não caíssem. Foi então que ouviu um espirro alto, vindo de uma das salas, seguido de uma praga dita em voz alta.

Curioso, resolveu dar uma espiada.

-Aaaatchimmm! – Samara espirrou novamente – Droga de alergia!

Pobre garota, tinha se esquecido de colocar a máscara de proteção e agora espirrava horrores por conta da alergia à poeira. Sentindo o nariz coçar novamente, ela se virou para trás para espirrar e...

-AAATCHIIMM!!!

O espirrou foi tão forte que ela quase caiu da cadeira! O mico só não aconteceu porque acabou batendo em algo que impediu a sua queda. E esse "algo" parecia ser um peitoral bem malhado.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ela rolou os olhos para o alto e deu de cara com duas íris azuis a encarando.

-Ai, desculpa moço! – ela disse, afastando-se de um rapaz, totalmente sem graça. Encolhendo-se na cadeira, ela não sabia nem o que dizer.

-Não foi nada... – Aioria respondeu no automático, fitando os olhos castanhos escuros que brilhavam.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, Samara achou melhor voltar sua atenção para suas caixas, antes que derretesse com aquele olhar. "De onde esse deus surgiu?", questionou em pensamentos, sentindo a face começar a ficar quente e vermelha.

Aioria deu a volta na bancada e ficou de frente para a garota, de repente curioso em saber mais sobre ela ou o trabalho que fazia.

-Essas caixas... Foi você quem fez?

-Foi... Eu... Eu trabalho com marchetaria e estou começando um curso aqui no museu.

-Bacana... São bonitas.

Sorrindo, Samara acabou deixando a vergonha um pouco de lado e engatou uma conversa com o cavaleiro. Boba ela...

-x-x-x-

Pela centésima vez Kamus olhava no relógio, quanto tempo ainda ficaria ali parado, esperando a boa vontade daquela moça? Aparentemente sem se importar, Sheila continuava a falar no celular e dar ordens.

Bem, na verdade há muito que não sabia do que se tratava a conversa que travava ao telefone. Seus sentidos estavam todos naquele homem maravilhoso que aguardava sua atenção, que cara de sério meu Deus! E que olhos azuis intensos, os cabelos azuis petróleo caindo sobre os ombros e costas e um jeito de quem não era muito dado a conversas banais e brincadeiras.

Desligou o celular minutos depois e voltou-se para ele, sorrindo.

-Então, em que posso ajudar, senhor...

-Kamus Pontmercy, curador de arte grega do Museu do Louvre, senhorita Tamasauskas.

-Ah, sim, curador do Louvre... – Sheila disse, sorrindo meio de lado. "Conversinha para boi dormir, meu caro..." – A que devo a sua visita, Monsieur Pontmercy?

-É sobre a exposição das lendas gregas, sen...

O rádio apitando cortou a fala e o raciocínio de Kamus. Rápida, Sheila o atendeu e voltou a ignorar o cavaleiro, que já começava a se irritar com aquilo.

-x-x-x-

Meio esbaforida, Silvana andava pela calçada de pedras, voltando ao museu. Tinha se despedido das amigas após o almoço com o intuito de voltar para casa, mas, no meio do caminho, sua intuição a avisava de que havia algo errado.

Parou em uma praça e abriu a caixa de seu violino. E tomou um susto ao ver que o arco não estava ali! Apoiando os braços nos joelhos, ela fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar onde ele poderia estar... "Claro! Eu tirei da caixa para acomodar melhor o violino e me distraí com a conversa do professor... Ele deve estar sobre o piano da sala de aula!"

Correndo, a garota atravessou a rua e não percebeu que um táxi vinha com tudo pela ladeira, feito um maluco desgovernado.

-Cuidado, moça!

Ouviu alguém gritar e olhou para sua direita, o carro vinha com tudo e tentava frear. Por instinto ou choque, não sabia, Silvana abraçou a caixa do violino e fechou os olhos. E bem nessa hora sentiu uma lufada de vento no rosto e o chão lhe faltar aos pés.

Quando novamente percebeu o calçamento, ela abriu um olho, depois o outro. E se viu sendo abraçada pela cintura por um homem de cabelos e olhos negros, que a encarava com ar de preocupação.

-A senhorita está bem?

-Es-esto-ou...

Meio receoso, sentindo o corpo da garota todo trêmulo, Shura a soltou. Silvana chegou a cambalear um pouco, mas conseguiu se manter firme. Difícil com aquele homem maravilhoso ali, bem do seu lado!

-Quer que eu busque uma água, um café?

-N-não, obrigada... Eu vou... Vou entrar, procurar por uma amiga... – Silvana disse, apontando para o museu. Shura sorriu.

-Eu a acompanho.

-x-x-x-

-Eu já falei que não quero canapés de atum! O cheiro é insuportável, impregna em tudo! – Sheila gritava ao rádio, muito nervosa.

"E essa agora! Além de tudo, é escandalosa...", Kamus pensou, impaciente e morrendo de vontade de sair logo dali. Maldita hora que aceitou aquela missão!

-E então? Onde estávamos? – a assessora se voltou para o cavaleiro, desligando o rádio sem se importar com a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

-Como estava dizendo, eu gostaria de saber como posso fazer para retirar os convites para a exposição de lendas gregas. São quatro, para mim e meus...

-Monsieur Pontmercy, não precisa me dizer as quantidades... – Sheila o cortou e recebeu um olhar extremamente frio de volta – O senhor e sua equipe não serão convidados para a abertura da exposição.

-Como?

-O senhor não é surdo, muito menos burro. Essa historinha de que é curador do Louvre não colou comigo, muito menos essas sua cara de paisagem. Então, se não quer ter problemas, é melhor sair daqui agora ou serei obrigada a chamar a segurança.

Kamus abriu a boca para falar algo, mas calou-se. Estava irritado com aquela jovenzinha petulante e que, literalmente, se achava.

Bem nessa hora em que a tensão tomava conta de tudo, Aioria descia as escadas com Samara e Shura entrava pelo salão com Silvana.

-Kamus? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o capricorniano perguntou, notando a tensão entre o amigo e a moça.

-Não é nada, vamos embora.

-Passar bem, Monsieur Pontmercy... - Sheila falou, dando um sorrisinho irônico para o cavaleiro - E, para sua informação, a equipe do Louvre já fez a retirada dos convites a cerca de uma semana!

Kamus lançou-lhe um olhar sério, o ar pareceu até ficar mais gelado à sua volta. Depressa, Aioria despediu-se de Samara e se juntou aos amigos, Shura acenou para Silvana e foi até o aquariano, que já estava quase fora do museu.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Terceiro capítulo!!! Meninas, finalmente os encontros tão esperados... E a partir daqui, preparem-se para a ação!

Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

Um aviso antes de começar: Este capítulo é de transição entre a introdução e a fic de fato, então não estranhem se ele parecer meio parado... No quinto capítulo, a ação começa para valer!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV - Que está na fantasia dos infelizes?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_I - Que está no dia a dia das meretrizes?_

-Este cheio de maresia me enoja... – comentou um rapaz quando o táxi onde estava passou próximo à praia em Atenas. Um outro, sentado ao seu lado, apenas riu.

- Do que está rindo, Aquiles?

-De que será, meu caro Heitor? Justo** você** não gostar de mar ou o cheiro dele? – questionou Aquiles, os olhos vermelhos brilhando de excitação.

Heitor suspirou, cerrando os olhos azuis mesclados e dando de ombros. Não iria começar uma discussão sem sentido com o irmão na presença de um taxista.

-x-x-x-

Irritado, Kamus voltou ao Santuário sem dizer uma única palavra à Shura e Aioria, que caminhavam mais atrás, morrendo de medo da Execução Aurora com que haviam sido ameaçados alguns minutos antes.

Pisando duro, o aquariano ignorou Mu e Aldebaran e só não fez o mesmo em Gêmeos por que Saga o deteve no meio do caminho.

-Que cara é essa, Kamus? Aconteceu alguma coisa no museu?

-Como sabe que fomos ao museu se o senhor não estava aqui quando precisávamos?

-Hei, calma aí... O que eu ia fazer lá, Kamus? Só você já era suficiente para convencer a organizadora da exposição com o disfarce que criamos.

-Esse é o problema, Saga... – Shura interveio, chegando junto com Aioria – A história não colou.

-Como é que é?

-A equipe do Louvre já esteve por lá e retirou os convites.

-Não é possível! O Shion garantiu que eles não viriam até Atenas!

-Mas vieram!- disse Kamus, ríspido, voltando a subir pelas dozes casas. Shura esperou o amigo se distanciar e começou a rir sozinho.

-O que foi, Shura? – Saga perguntou, curioso. Aioria nada disse, apenas deu de ombros.

-Você acha mesmo que ele está assim só por causa da missão que falhou na primeira? Meu caro Saga, você não conheceu a assessora do museu!

-O que tem ela?

-Digamos que a senhorita Sheila colocou nosso amigo em seu devido lugar...

Shura voltou a rir, até Aioria esboçou um sorriso. E Saga só não acompanhou o amigo porque seus sentidos pressentiram o perigo iminente...

-Ei! Vai lançar esse troço em outro, Kamus! – gritou o espanhol, se desviando a tempo de um Pó de Diamante lançado bem na sua direção.

-x-x-x-

Jéssy foi a primeira a chegar em casa, suspirando sozinha. A tela que pintava no cabo estava bem segura em suas mãos, não se cansava de olhar para ela. Ou melhor, para o modelo ali retratado. Que olhos, que sorriso devastador, meu Deus!

Com cuidado, deixou a tela sobre seu cavalete, mais tarde trataria do acabamento e da moldura.

-Ah, até parece que aquele francês não mexeu com você! – a garota ouviu a voz de Samara na sala, zombando de alguém. Curiosa, resolveu descer para encontrar as amigas e saber do que falavam.

-Sah, não enche! Aquele cara era um idiota metido a besta!

-E lindo de morrer!

Sheila ia responder à altura, mas se deteve para não dizer besteira. Bufando, a jovem jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá e subiu para o quarto, precisava de um banho urgente para relaxar!

-De que francês vocês estão falando? – Jéssy perguntou para Silvana. Mas quem disse que a outra ouviu a pergunta?

-Ih, esquece a Sil que ela não está aqui hoje...

-Hã?

-Um gato de olhos e cabelos negros atravessou o caminho dela hoje, sabe... – Samara disse, gesticulando displicente. "Isso sem contar o gato que cruzou o meu caminho também!".

Suspirando, alheia ao que as amigas falavam de si, Silvana sentou-se no sofá, a cabeça longe. Ainda bem que Atenas não era tão grande, pensou. Assim, teria outras chances de encontrar novamente a encarnação de Apolo na terra...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_II - No plano dos bandidos, dos desvalidos?_

Estava tudo pronto. Cenários montados, peças expostas e painéis enfeitando todo o salão principal. E, bem no centro, exposto em uma redoma de vidro duplo temperado e vigiada por duas câmeras exclusivas, a grande estrela da exposição.

Solene, o velocino de ouro repousava, esperando os visitantes. Gente de todo mundo que iria a Atenas especialmente para vê-lo de perto.

Ou então com outras intenções, ainda escusas...

-x-x-x-

A noite, mesmo sem estrelas, era um belo espetáculo na cidade. E Vincent gostava de noites assim, traziam uma calma incrível ao seu espírito sempre inquieto.

Sentado na mureta da varanda de seu quarto, ele brincava com as chamas das velas acesas sobre a mesa. Passava a mãos sobre elas, estalava os dedos, fazia-as crescer com um simples sopro.

-Parece uma criança com seu brinquedo preferido... – comentou Heitor, aparecendo de repente. Sentou-se na mureta ao lado do amigo, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Está confiante?

-E por que não estaria? O plano de nosso mestre é perfeito, nada poderá nos atrapalhar... Nem mesmo Atena e seus cavaleiros.

Heitor sorriu, compartilhando da opinião do amigo. O silêncio tomou conta novamente do ambiente, quebrado alguns minutos depois.

-Já pensou na primeira coisa que vai fazer quando ele estiver em nosso poder, Vincent?

-Claro... – um brilho vermelho tomou conta de seus olhos, um sorriso malicioso na face – Por um acaso já viu a assessora do museu?

-Ah, entendi... – Heitor riu – Cara, será que ela teria alguma amiga para me apresentar?

Ambos riram. Então, um leve tremor foi sentido e os dois rapazes ouviram uma sonora gargalhada vinda da piscina do hotel, seguida de uma rajada de vento.

-Esse Aquiles não tem jeito mesmo... Ás vezes eu me pergunto se ele não foi adotado! – comentou Heitor, ao vislumbrar a figura do irmão atormentando Lars no deck.

-x-x-x-

Estava sem sono e por isso tinha resolvido descer até a cozinha e beber um copo de leite, receita infalível para uma noite bem dormida. Descalça mesmo, Jéssy saiu de seu quarto e foi até o outro cômodo. Porém, estancou o passo ao ouvir uma voz vinda de lá e percebeu que a luz estava acesa.

-Eu sei que vocês sabem se cuidar, mas isso não é justo, Amanda! Eu não vim morar na Grécia pra essa droga continuar assim!... Tá, eu já entendi... Tá bom, se cuida... Um beijo... Tchau...

Suspirando, Sheila desligou o telefone e se virou para a pia, apoiando os braços na beirada e baixando a cabeça. Sentiu os olhos pesarem e ficarem embaçados.

-Sheila?

Virou na direção da voz e viu Jéssy parada junto à porta, encarando-a com curiosidade. Sorriu, ainda que de um jeito torto.

-Está sem sono?

-Sim... Vim tomar um pouco de leite.

A ruiva abriu a geladeira, pegou a garrafa e foi até a pia atrás de um copo. Nesta hora, a mão de Sheila em seu braço a deteve.

-Você ouviu a conversa, não foi?

-Eu? Imagina, eu não... – Jéssy ainda tentou negar, mas não dava – Eu ia entrar na cozinha bem na hora que ouvi você dizer aquela parte de vir morar na Grécia...

Sheila soltou o braço da amiga e se sentou em uma cadeira, pensativa. Jéssy deu a volta na mesa e se sentou de frente para a outra.

-Quer falar sobre isso?

-Acho que não... Ainda é cedo, Jéssy... – a jovem disse, entre suspiros.

Em silêncio, ficaram as duas na cozinha até altas horas da madrugada. E isso era somente o começo de tudo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_III - Em todos os sentidos_

Aioria estava na frente do espelho, decidindo se usaria uma gravata vermelha ou azul marinho na festa do dia seguinte. Qual ficaria melhor com seu terno?

"Azul! Combina com seus olhos!", ele ouviu uma voz feminina e sorridente em sua mente. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, como poderia estar imaginando aquela garota do museu lhe dando dicas se a conhecia menos de um dia?

Se fosse Marin, escolheria a vermelha. Então o leonino a devolveu na gaveta e resolveu que a azul ficaria melhor em si.

Combinava com seus olhos...

-x-x-x-

Preto? Vermelho? Verde? Oh, dúvida! Os três vestidos estavam em cima da cama e Samara sentada no chão, pensando. Com qual iria à festa da exposição? Levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para outro.

-Pensa um pouco, Sah... – ela disse a si mesma – Você quer impressionar sua amigas, os convidados ou alguém em especial?

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao lembrar-se de Aioria. E decidida, ela pegou o vestido ideal entre as mãos e correu atrás de um ferro para passá-lo.

-x-x-x-

Preto total! Aquele visual sim combinava com seu jeito e personalidade, certamente arrancaria suspiros por onde andasse. "Credo! Tô parecendo o Miro pensando assim, eu hein!", Shura pensou, fazendo uma careta.

Pegando um de seus sapatos, ele começou a engraxá-lo, pensativo. Odiava aquele tipo de festa, ou melhor, vernissage. Frescura de francês! Mas, quem sabe não fosse tão ruim como pensava...

Quem sabe a musicista não estaria também por lá?

-x-x-x-

Silvana estava empolgada com a festa de inauguração da mostra. Nunca tinha ido a uma dessas, parecia ser algo interessante e inesquecível! Terminando de ajeitar o vestido já passado sobre uma cadeira, a garota suspirava.

Se aquele rapaz de olhos negros conhecia os outros dois que estavam no museu, certamente a chance de encontrá-lo seria grande...

-x-x-x-

Não estava com sono. Muito menos com vontade de ficar em sua casa. Mesmo sem as estrelas iluminando o caminho de pedras, Kamus andava pela encosta, pensativo.

Ainda não tinha engolido aquela história toda dos caras do Louvre e muito menos a petulância da tal Sheila. Mulherzinha antipática, sem graça e mal educada!

A sorte dos santos de Atena era que a deusa atendia também pelo nome de Saori Kido, e sua influência como presidente da Fundação Graad era enorme. Após explicar o ocorrido a ela, bastou alguns telefonemas e, em poucas horas, os convites para a vernissage estavam em suas mãos.

Suspirou, cansado. Estava começando a odiar a idéia de servir de segurança para um troço daqueles!

-Só você está detestando essa idéia, Kamus? – questionou Saga, aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde.

-O que disse?

-Seus pensamentos... Deveria tomar mais cuidado com eles.

Kamus deu de ombros e retomou seu caminho, Saga caminhando ao seu lado. Foram alguns minutos de silêncio até o aquariano se lembrar de algo.

-Saga?

-O quê?

-Onde você estava quando fomos ao museu?

O geminiano pigarreou e fez um suspense. Depois, sorrindo meio de lado, encarou o céu acima de sua cabeça.

-Estava por aí, admirando a paisagem...

Bem, de certa forma, não estava mentindo. Realmente, aquela ruiva era uma beleza admirável...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_IV - Será, que será_

No sábado a noite...

"Ótimo! Está tudo fluindo bem e funcionando direito... Espero que seja assim até o fim da noite!", pensou Sheila, conferindo os últimos detalhes antes de as portas do museu se abrirem. Observando o entorno, viu os inúmeros convidados chegando, cheios de sorrisos e expectativas.

Voltando para o salão principal, deu um último telefonema para checar como estavam as coisas na tenda onde seriam servidos os comes e bebes, na pista de dança e então parou em frente à redoma onde o velocino estava.

-É inacreditável que pessoas irão pagar para ver esse troço esquisito... – ela disse, entre suspiros – Ai, essas sandálias estão me matando! Detesto salto!

-Sheila, querida! – o senhor Constantinos apareceu, chamando pela assessora. Ela revirou os olhos de tédio e sorriu, voltando para ele.

-Sim?

-Os convidados estão chegando, precisamos recebê-los!

Acompanhando o diretor do museu, a jovem foi até a porta para receber os convidados.

-x-x-x-

-E aí, tô bonito? – Aquiles inquiriu ao irmão, antes de descerem do carro, na porta do museu. Heitor revirou os olhos.

-Ninguém merece... Estamos em missão e você vem me fazer uma pergunta idiota dessas?

-Ah, qual é? Com certeza vai ter alguma gata nessa festa e eu não vou perder a oportunidade!

Uma discussão começou, mas os demais mantinham-se alheios a ela. Lars tentava ajeitar a gravata que estava torta, Vincent repassava mentalmente cada passo do plano para a noite.

-Deveria relaxar, Vincent... Não há nada a temer. – disse-lhe calmamente seu mestre, sentado de frente para o rapaz dentro do carro.

-Estou calmo, mestre... Apenas quero ter certeza de que nada irá falhar.

-Não irá, meu caro... Você é um excelente guerreiro, confio nisso.

-Obrigado...

Em um outro carro, quatro rapazes vestindo seus elegantes ternos, também chegavam ao museu. E claro, tomando todo cuidado para ocultar seus cosmos e não serem reconhecidos ou terem a sua presença notada.

Aquela noite prometia muito.

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aí, o que estão achando? Gostando? Algum ponto que deveria ser melhorado, já que são vocês aqui? E que tipo de guerreiros acham que Vincent e os demais são, hein?

Quantas perguntas! Bem, algumas respostas e aventuras no próximo capítulo, quando a ação começa para valer... Beijos!

P.S.: Amanda é minha irmã mais nova, gente!


	5. Chapter 5

Meninas, depois de tanto prometer, aqui começa a ação...

**Capítulo V – Sour Girl**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_I – O que não tem decência nem nunca terá_

Entretidas com as peças expostas e trocando diversas impressões, as três garotas se divertiam na vernissage. E de vez em quando, uma delas se munia da tarefa de tentar fazer com que Sheila deixasse o trabalho um pouco de lado para se divertir.

Com atenção redobrada, a assessora acompanhava a entrada dos convidados junto a um segurança, que checava os convites.

-Boa noite, mademoiselle... – disse-lhe um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, ao entrar no museu – Está encantadoramente bela esta noite.

-Obrigada, Monsieur Le Blanc... – ela agradeceu, corando furiosamente com o elogio.

-Por favor, me chame de Vincent...

Puxando a mão de Sheila, Vincent a beijou delicadamente e sorriu. Encantada, a jovem só voltou à realidade quando ouviu o segurança cumprimentar o convidado que chegava.

-Seja bem – vindo, Monsieur Pontmercy.

Voltando-se com tudo para o convidado, deparou-se com o olhar frio e cortante de Kamus sobre si, que a cumprimentou com um menear de cabeça e seguiu para o salão, acompanhado dos demais cavaleiros.

-Como deixou aquele homem entrar sem convite?

-Mas ele tinha convites, em nome da Fundação Graad.

Bufando de raiva, tentando inutilmente fazer a franja parar no penteado, Sheila foi até o chefe da segurança, que observava o movimento do alto da escada.

-Karl?

-O que foi, Sheila?

-Quero que fique de olho naqueles homens ali – ela apontou os cavaleiros – Podem nos trazer problemas.

Do outro lado do salão, Samara tinha acabado de se afastar das amigas e estava agora junto à mesa de comes e bebes, escolhendo o que iria experimentar primeiro.

-O que faz uma garota tão bonita, sozinha em uma festa dessas?

-Quê? – ela engasgou ao ouvir a pergunta e encontrar um par de olhos vermelhos a encarando – Ah, não estou sozinha...

-Não?

-Não, eu estou com... Com... – ela revirou os olhos, procurando por alguém que pudesse servir como desculpa. A verdade era que, por mais que o estranho fosse bonito, algo naquele olhar a incomodava demais.

Foi então que viu parado no meio do salão alguém que poderia ajudá-la...

-Aioria!

Pedindo licença, ela foi correndo até o cavaleiro e o rapaz ficou sozinho, observando-a com um jeito contrariado.

-O primeiro fora da noite, Aquiles? – questionou Heitor, rindo da cara do irmão.

Bufando, Aquiles ajeitou os cabelos loiros sobre o ombro e saiu pisando duro.

-x-x-x-

-Fico feliz que tudo esteja correndo bem com seus negócios, Julian... Deste jeito, a tradição da família Solo se manterá por longos anos!

"Nossa, o herdeiro da família Solo! Só tem figurão nessa festa!", Jéssy pensou, ao passar pelo rapaz e ouvir, casualmente, sua conversa com um homem de cabelos grisalhos e olhos violeta.

Aceitando uma taça de champanhe que lhe era servida, a garota estancou o passo em frente a um quadro, que pretendia ser uma representação fiel de Atena e seus cavaleiros. "Como pode essa história ser verdadeira? Olha só o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, como vai defender a humanidade mirradinho e vesgo desse jeito?".

-Como vai o meu retrato, senhorita?

Engasgando com a bebida, Jéssy virou-se e viu materializado em sua frente o deus grego que estava no Cabo. Os olhos azuis intensos a fitavam com curiosidade e um sorriso límpido bailava em seu rosto. E estava realmente divino usando aquele terno azul escuro e os cabelos soltos por suas costas e ombros.

-O seu... Seu retrato?

-Claro... Gostaria de ficar com ele quando terminar, senhorita... Como se chama?

-Jéssica...

-Muito prazer, Saga...

Beijando delicadamente a mão da garota, Saga sentiu o perfume almiscarado que emanava dela. Oferecendo seu braço para que fossem juntos até a mesa de comes e bebes, o cavaleiro observava atentamente cada detalhe da bela figura feminina.

Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um meio rabo de cavalo, arrematado por uma presilha de pedras. A blusa branca possuía um decote drapeado bem discreto na frente, mas altamente revelador nas costas e a saia preta de tecido brilhante caía com suavidade à altura dos joelhos. Uma sandália de tiras completava o figurino, pensando para matar.

-Que desperdício... Uma garota tão linda com um cara desses?

-Fecha a boca senão a baba vai escorrer pelo chão, Heitor! – disse Lars ao amigo, ao vê-lo observando com atenção redobrada os movimentos de Jéssy pelo salão, ao lado de Saga.

-x-x-x-

Atenta, Silvana caminhava em volta da redoma onde estava o velocino, tentando entender como um troço feio daqueles podia ser a principal atração de uma exposição cheia de peças e quadros lindos.

Sua atenção só foi desviada quando ela ouviu os primeiros acordes da canção que o quinteto de cordas tocava. Nossa, como amava aquela canção, seu sonho era tocá-la em um grande concerto na Acrópole.

-A "Moonlight Sonata"... Beethoven era um gênio, não?

-Shura? – ela questionou quando o rapaz parou ao seu lado, sorrindo para si. E como ficava um arraso naquele visual black total!

-Eu mesmo... Fico feliz em te encontrar por aqui, Silvana.

Feliz e um tanto surpreso ao se deparar com o visual da moça. Não que ao natural ela não fosse bonita, mas aquele vestido prata... Combinava perfeitamente com seu jeito, a maquiagem leve e os cabelos soltos destacavam sua pele macia e os olhos castanhos e brilhantes. Perfeita.

"E não é que o tonto do Aquiles tinha razão... Essa festa tá cheia de mulher bonita, mas nenhuma como essa mocinha...", pensou Lars consigo mesmo, um brilho azulado tomando conta de seus olhos acinzentados.

-x-x-x-

Tomou um susto quando ouviu seu nome sendo gritado no meio do salão, mas a surpresa maior foi virar-se na direção do grito e ver Samara sorrindo para si. O queixo foi ao chão, que vestido vermelho era aquele? Decote em V, corte reto, quase colado ao corpo, o cabelo trançado e jogado por cima do ombro. As sandálias de salto a deixavam mais alta e com um porte diferente, a postura mais elegante.

-Aioria, que bom te ver... Ah, adorei a gravata! Combina com seus olhos!

Bingo! Um meio sorriso se formou nos lábios do cavaleiro e os dois engataram uma conversa animada, indiferentes aos olhares nada amigáveis que os acompanhava de um canto do salão.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_II – Para o que ela está olhando?_

De tempos em tempos, Kamus rodeava a redoma onde estava o velocino, suspirando. Até aquele momento, nada de anormal acontecera e torcia para que fosse assim até o final da noite. O único inconveniente era o chefe da segurança de olho em si o tempo todo.

Seria preciso disfarçar um pouco e o cavaleiro foi para a tenda montada no jardim, que havia se transformado em uma pista de dança. "Esses caras não tem jeito... Eu fico aqui, preocupado e atento e eles tiram a noite para se divertir!", pensou, lançando seus olhares mais frios e cortantes para os três companheiros, cada um em um canto diferente da tenda, muito bem acompanhados por sinal.

Percorreu o local com os olhos e então fixou-os em um ponto no meio do salão. Ou melhor, em uma pessoa. "Bonita... Ai, Kamus! Que idéia é essa agora? Ela é desprezível, isso sim!", pensava, mas sem tirar os olhos da assessora do museu.

Sheila tinha conseguido um momento de folga do trabalho e das crises do senhor Constantinos. E, acompanhada de Vincent, dançava despreocupadamente no meio do salão.

**She turned away, what was she lookin at?**

**She was a sour girl the day that she met me**

**Hey, what are you lookin at?**

**She was a happy girl the day that she left me**

_Ela se virou, para o que ela está olhando?_

_Ela estava azeda no dia em que me conheceu_

_Ei! Para o que vc está olhando_

_Ela estava feliz no dia que me deixou_

O vestido azul, de tecido leve e solto, esvoaça com cada rodopio e voltas que a jovem dava, ao ritmo da canção. Os cabelos estavam se soltando do coque despontado, mas ela parecia não se importar muito com isso. Nem a franja ela estava tentando colocar no lugar!

E ela dava risadas com algo que o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos lhe falava, os dois pareciam estar realmente se divertindo.

**What would you do?**

**What would you do if I followed you?**

**What would you do?**

**I follow**

_O que vc fará?_

_O que vc fará se eu for atrás de vc?_

_O que vc fará se eu te seguir?_

_Seu eu te seguir_

Em outro canto da pista, Aioria se soltava aos poucos, ainda meio desajeitado. Sabia que Kamus lançava seus olhares furiosos em sua direção, mas estranhamente não se importava com isso.

Há quanto tempo não se divertia assim, com alguém? E não dava para negar, Samara era uma ótima companhia. Rindo muito, puxando o cavaleiro pela gravata, ela dançava leve e solta, até as pessoas em volta paravam para observar o casal.

Inclusive Aquiles, que precisava de todo seu auto controle para não partir para cima do cavaleiro.

**Don't turn away what are you lookin at?**

**He was so happy on the day that he met her**

**Say, what are you lookin at?**

**I was a superman but looks are deceiving**

_Não se vire, para o que vc está olhando?_

_Ele estava tão feliz no dia em que a conheceu_

_Diga, o que vc está olhando?_

_Eu era o Super-Homem, mas o visual não ajudava_

-Eu vou atrás de alguma bebida... Você quer? – perguntou Shura, jogando a desculpa mais esfarrapada que encontrou para se afastar de Silvana sem levantar suspeitas.

-Um coquetel de frutas.

Sorrindo, o espanhol voltou ao salão para verificar se tudo estava bem por lá, a segurança parecia muito atenta e treinada. "No fim das contas, acho que foi um pouco de exagero por parte de Atena...".

-Com licença... A senhorita aceitaria dançar comigo enquanto seu acompanhante não volta?

-Hã? – Silvana piscou confusa, de onde aquele homem de cabelos azuis claríssimos e olhos cinza tinha surgido?

A garota nem chegou a responder e Lars a puxou para a pista, lançando seus olhares mais provocativos e sensuais.

**The rollercoaster rides a lonely one**

**I paid a ransom note to stop it from steaming**

**Hey, what are you lookin at?**

**She was a teenage girl when she met me**

_A montanha-russa dá apenas uma volta solitária_

_Eu paguei um resgate pra não te ver mais tremendo_

_Ei, para o que vc está olhando?_

_Ela era uma adolescente quando me conheceu_

A conversa entre Jéssy e Saga fluía bem, a garota a cada momento parecia mais encantada com o gentleman que estava em sua companhia. Galante, ele não dispensava os sorrisos e elogios a ela, divertia-se cada vez que a via corar com o que dizia.

Disposto a chamar a atenção da garota, nem que fosse por um motivo idiota, Heitor aproximou-se do casal com uma taça de champanhe nas mãos. Aí...

-Oh, meu Deus... Perdão, senhorita, foi sem querer! – ele disse, após entornar a taça sobre a roupa de Jéssy.

Tirando um lenço do bolso de calça, ele se ofereceu para ajudá-la a limpar tudo. Com isso, suas mãos se tocaram e a garota o encarou. Assustada, afastou-se rapidamente ao notar uma sombra negra nos olhos azuis do rapaz.

-Está tudo bem, Jéssica? – questionou Saga, incomodado com aquela proximidade.

-Ah, sim, está... Eu vou atrás da Sheila, perguntar onde tem um banheiro que eu possa usar para dar um jeito nisso...

Perturbada, Jéssy foi para o meio da pista procurar pela amiga.

**What would you do?**

**What would you do if I followed you?**

**What would you do?**

**I follow**

_O que vc fará?_

_O que vc fará se eu for atrás de vc?_

_O que vc fará se eu te seguir?_

_Se eu te seguir_

Em um passo mais ousado, Vincent agarrou a cintura de Sheila e a segurou pelas costas, arqueando o corpo da jovem quase até o chão. Rindo muito, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e então viu Kamus na entrada da tenda, olhando-a dançar. Nossa, não tinha reparado ainda em como o cavaleiro estava lindo, com um terno cinza e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e não soltos como da outra vez!

Com um movimento rápido, Vincent a puxou de volta e os rostos ficaram próximos, as bocas quase se tocando. Mas então...

-Sheila, eu preciso de sua ajuda... – Jéssy puxou a amiga pelo braço, um tanto quanto constrangida.

-Já volto, Vincent...

Sorrindo, a moça despediu-se do rapaz e saiu do salão com a amiga, as duas foram em direção a um dos banheiros.

**The girl got reasons**

**They all got reasons**

_A garota tinha suas razões,_

_Todos têm suas razões_

Meio atordoada por ter sido levada ao meio da pista sem querer, Silvana conseguiu uma brecha para se afastar de Lars e estava voltando para onde esperava Shura quando foi parada por um homem sorridente.

-Silvana, você trouxe o seu violino? – perguntou o homem a jovem e ela negou com um aceno.

-Por que, professor?

-O senhor Constantinos vai discursar agora e pediu que o quinteto de cordas tocasse após isso, mas o violinista teve que ir embora... Vamos fazer o seguinte: suba até a sala de aula e pegue um dos violinos que temos de reserva.

-Peraí, eu vou tocar para toda essa gente?

Mas o professor não ouviu a garota, já estava longe. Samara, que dançava por perto com Aioria ouviu a tudo e pulou de alegria na frente da amiga.

-Anda, vai logo pegar o violino! Aioria, espera aqui que eu vou com ela até a sala!

Sendo arrastada pela amiga, Silvana saiu d atenda. E logo em seguida, o senhor Constantinos pediu um minuto e iniciou seu discurso.

-Isso é muito chato... – Shura fez uma careta, se colocando ao lado de Kamus. Em outro ponto, Saga e Aioria também se posicionavam.

Porém, sem explicações aparentes, nenhum deles percebeu que mais pessoas além das garotas haviam deixado a tenda..

-x-x-x-x-x-

_III - O que não tem censura, nem nunca terá?_

Na sala de segurança, três homens estavam deitados de bruços na mesa, sem prestar atenção no que as câmeras filmavam. Sem notar que algo de estranho acontecia no salão principal, onde estava redoma do velocino.

-Nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil assim... – comentou consigo mesmo um rapaz, um brilho castanho tomando conta dos olhos vermelhos.

Saiu depressa, deixando para trás os corpos sem vida dos seguranças.

-x-x-x-

No salão principal, uma nuvem branca começava a tomar conta do ambiente, como se fosse uma neblina de fim de tarde. Aos poucos, não se via mais nada além do manto branco...

-x-x-x-

-Pronto, acho que não vai manchar... – disse Sheila, entregando para Jéssy a blusa que tinha acabado de secar no vaporizador.

A garota vestiu-a rapidamente e saíram as duas rapidamente se so senhor Constantinos percebesse a ausência da assessora teria um surto psicótico no púlpito mesmo!

Na sala de música, Silvana pegou o violino, conferiu a afinação e foi saindo junto com Samara, que estava radiante com a possibilidade de ver a amiga tocar.

-x-x-x-

-Vamos logo com isso, essa névoa não vai durar muito tempo...

-Pode deixar, eu sei muito bem o que fazer e como fazer!

Levantando os braços, em frente à redoma, um rapaz pronunciou algumas palavras e chamas se desprenderam do chão, envolvendo a redoma. Pouco a pouco, o vidro temperado não resistiu à alta temperatura e foi se contorcendo, até se quebrar.

Uma fina chuva caiu sobre o que restava da redoma, apagando as chamas. O rapaz, então, retirou o velocino do seu lugar e o colocou em uma caixa que um outro rapaz lhe oferecia.

-Vamos embora, antes que aquele velho termine o discurso.

A névoa começou a se dispersar, lentamente enquanto saíam do salão em direção aos fundos. Porém...

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – uma voz feminina gritou.

Um dos rapazes se voltou na direção da voz e viu parada junto à escada a assessora do museu, acompanhada de uma das amigas.

-Droga!

-Vincent! O que está fazendo?

O rapaz engoliu em seco e Sheila, sem pensar, foi correndo na direção dele, tinha que impedí-lo de fugir ou sabe-se lá o que.

Foi então que, em um movimento ágil, ele a pegou pelos braços e a jogou nas costas.

-Ei, me solta! Me põe no chão, seu desgraçado!

-Solta a minha amiga!

Jéssy tentou puxar Sheila de volta, mas um par de braços fortes a agarraram também ela viu o rapaz do champanhe atrás de si, suspendendo-a no ar.

-Me larga! Socorro! Me solta!!!

Nenhuma das duas com seguia se soltar daqueles homens. Então Sheila tirou algo de sua bolsa de mão: um pequeno controle. Que acionou o alarme estridente do museu.

Samara e Silvana estavam descendo a escada quando ouviram o alarme e viram os rapazes sumirem por um corredor levando as outras garotas. Sem se importarem se poderia ser perigoso ou não, correram atrás delas, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-x-x-x-

O discurso estava na metade quando todos ouviram o alarme soar alto.

-O velocino! Alguma coisa aconteceu ao velocino!

-Saco! Andem, vamos despistar e sair daqui! – Kamus falou ao demais, saindo por outro lado da tenda. "Eu não acredito! Só falta ter acontecido alguma coisa ao velocino e bem debaixo do nosso nariz!".

-x-x-x-

-Que que é isso? Era para pegar somente o velocino! – comentou Aquiles ao ver o irmão e Vincent carregando as garotas.

-Agora não dá para explicar, Aquiles! Anda, a gente tem que ir embora, rápido!

-Desgraçado!

-Monstro!

Sheila e Jéssy gritavam feito duas loucas, mas de nada adiantava. Com violência, ambas foram literalmente jogadas para dentro do carro.

-Socorro! Alguém ajude! – gritaram Silvana e Samara, saindo do museu e se deparando com a cena do seqüestro.

-Não dá levar essa duas também?

-Não é hora para gracinhas, Aquiles! Anda, dá um jeito nessa duas e vamos logo!

Obedecendo o irmão, mas totalmente contrariado, Aquiles estendeu os braços em direção ao chão e pronunciou algumas palavras. Em segundos, seus olhos vermelhos estavam brilhando em castanho e um tremor percorreu toda a rua, quebrando o asfalto e a calçada.

Samara soltou um grito e se desequilibrou, caindo sentada na sarjeta. Silvana, que estava mais próxima ao rapaz, or e bateu a ceb o golpe maior e bateu a cebça ao cair no chas.lhe oferecia.

acabou sofrendo o golpe maior e bateu a cabeça ao cair no chão.

O carro bateu em retirada a toda velocidade, cantando pneus. Do lado de fora do museu, quase atropelou Aioria que corria pela calçada.

-Que foi aquilo?

-Devem ser os bandidos em fuga! Vamos atrás deles...

-Socorro! Alguém ajude! – um grito feminino cortou o raciocínio de Saga na metade. Reconhecendo a voz que gritava, Aioria correu até a rua lateral e deparou-se com Samara de joelhos, ao lado de um corpo.

-Samara! O que aconteceu?

-A Sil bateu a cabeça quando caiu e desmaiou, eu não sei o que fazer... E aqueles caras levaram a Sheila e a Jéssy!

-O quê? – gritou Saga, que vinha logo atrás, acompanhado de Shura. O espanhol estancou o passo e imediatamente se ajoelhou no chão para ver como a garota estava.

-Explique isso direito, Samara.

-Aquele cara de cabelos vermelhos que dançou com a Sheila e uns amigos... Parece que eles roubaram alguma coisa e as doidas foram atrás deles!

-Droga! A gente precisa ir atrás desses caras antes que saíam da cidade!

-A essa hora eles já estão longe, Saga... E não podemos deixar as duas sozinhas aqui, sem mais nem menos.

Preocupado, Shura segurou o corpo de Silvana pelas pernas e costas e a suspendeu no ar, ajeitando-a em seu colo. E bem nessa hora, Kamus chegava, vindo de dentro do museu.

-Vamos depressa, nós deixamos as duas em casa e vamos atrás dos caras! Samara, você sabe dizer o que eles teriam roubado?

A garota negou com um menear de cabeça, mas Kamus respondeu, muito sério.

-O velocino, Aioria... E bem debaixo do nosso nariz.

-Mas o que eles podem querer com um troço daqueles? E as minhas amigas, o que vão fazer com elas?

-Amigas? – Kamus arqueou uma sobrancelha e Saga suspirou, respondendo ao amigo.

-Os bandidos levaram a Sheila e a Jéssica com eles...

-Droga! – o aquariano praguejou – Andem logo, vamos deixar essas duas em casa e ir atrás dos bandidos, antes que seja tarde!

Assentindo, os demais puseram-se a caminho, Shura segurando firmemente o corpo de Silvana, que agora parecia dormir. Aioria, repentinamente sério, suspendeu Samara no ar, pegando-a em seu colo também.

-Ei, o que está fazendo? Eu sei andar, tá legal!

-Acredite, vai ser melhor para você assim...

E dizendo isso, o rapaz deu um passo à frente e tudo o que Sah sentiu foi o vento bater contra seu rosto fortemente...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ação! E podem ter certeza de que lutas virão, assim como os momentos românticos e alguns tristes também... O que estão achando? Jéssy, será que fui muito má com a gente? E vocês, Sil e Sah, como acham que vão se sair como "patners" desses cavaleiros?

Aguardem as próximas emoções de "Roda Viva"!!!

"**Sour Girl", **música dos Stones Temple Pilots. Eu amo essa canção e achei que combinava com o clima do capítulo. O subtítulo da parte II é um dos versos dessa música.


	6. Chapter 6

**Este capítulo é especialmente dedicado à Saory – San...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VI - O que não faz sentido?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_I - O que será, que será?_

Pelos vidros fumê do carro, Sheila e Jéssica viram quando chegaram a uma enorme mansão, guardada por diversos seguranças e cães raivosos. Engoliram em seco, o que iria acontecer dali para frente?

O carro estacionou cantando pneus e os rapazes saltaram dele, enquanto o homem de cabelos grisalhos descia de um outro que os acompanhava.

-Eu já disse que não sou um saco de batatas para me carregar assim, nas costas! – gritou Sheila, sendo novamente carregada por Vincent.

-Ow, isso dói! – gritou Heitor, ao levar uma mordida de Jéssy ao suspendê-la novamente pela cintura, para que não tentasse fugir.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? Eu mandei trazer apenas o velocino e não essas duas garotas! – disse o homem de cabelos grisalhos, encarando Vincent e os demais.

-Elas testemunharam tudo, mestre... Não podiam ficar no museu e nos denunciar.

-Senhor Kríacos?! Eu não posso acreditar que o senhor seja o responsável por tudo isso! – exclamou Sheila, ao reconhecer aquele que era um dos maiores mantenedores do museu de Atenas.

-Eu vi esse cara conversando com o senhor Solo na festa!

-Menos gritos, por gentileza, senhoritas... Estão em minha casa e não admito escândalos!

Furiosa, Sheila quis bater naquele homem e Vincent a segurou com mais força.

-Me solta, seu ridículo! Desgraçado!

-Vincent, leve-a daqui e a prenda em um dos quartos do terceiro andar... Faça o mesmo com essa ruiva, Heitor.

Sob protestos e tentativas frustradas de fuga, as duas garotas foram levadas para dentro da mansão. O senhor Kríacos, então, voltou-se para Lars e Aquiles, em silêncio aguardando ordens de seu mestre.

-Onde está o velocino?

-Está aqui, mestre... – disse Lars, abrindo a caixa. Com os olhos violetas brilhando de excitação, o homem pegou o precioso objeto e ficou-o admirando.

Agora sim nada poderia fazê-lo parar. O mundo finalmente se curvaria diante de seus pés...

-x-x-x-

Quando chegaram à casa, indicada por Samara, os cavaleiros entraram depressa, não podiam perder tempo. E a garota, espantada, precisava de uma xícara de café urgente.

-Como... Como vocês conseguem correr nessa velocidade? – ela perguntou à Aioria, com a voz e as pernas trêmulas.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, tinha sequer imaginado um homem correr à velocidade da luz. Shura, deitando Silvana no sofá da sala, encarou os companheiros, que se entreolharam. E agora, o que fariam? No calor da situação, acabaram revelando parte de suas habilidades... Como explicar o que acontecia à garota?

-Onde fica o quarto da Silvana? Ela não pode ficar aqui, no sofá... – Shura falou, encontrando a desculpa perfeita para se livrar do interrogatório que fatalmente aconteceria.

Samara indicou a escada e explicou qual era o quarto. Restavam Saga, Kamus e Aioria... Bem, na verdade, somente o cavaleiro de Leão, por que...

-Hã... Onde é o banheiro? – Saga perguntou, displicente. E logo subiu as escadas também.

Kamus nada disse ou perguntou, simplesmente foi até a varanda da sala e por lá ficou, precisava de um tempo sozinho para pensar e decidir por onde começaria as buscas.

-E então? Vai me dizer alguma coisa ou vai fugir como os outros? – Samara questionou, com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

Aioria engoliu em seco e tossiu. E agora, como saía dessa?

-x-x-x-

-Ai! Cuidado, seu idiota! – Sheila gritou, quando foi jogada pro Vincent em cima de uma cama. O rapaz limitou-se a sorrir e saiu do quarto depressa, trancando a porta.

Possessa, a jovem saltou da cama para o chão e correu até a porta, disposta a mandá-la abaixo com batidas e murros. E, no quarto ao lado, Heitor acabava de trancar Jéssy.

-Droga! Olha a situação que eu fui me meter!

Tentando pensar para encontrar uma saída, ela ouvia a amiga esmurrar a porta do quarto ao lado. Foram longos minutos até Sheila desistir, cansada e com os punhos doloridos.

Nervosa e subitamente sentindo medo, ela voltou até a cama e então notou uma porta de comunicação com o quarto ao lado. Forçou a maçaneta, tentou de todo jeito, mas ela não abria.

-Jéssy?

-O que foi?

-Veja se consegue abrir essa porta pelo seu lado!

A garota tentou e não obteve sucesso também. Desolada, Sheila deixou-se escorregar pela parede até sentar-se no chão. Abraçando as pernas, ela baixou a cabeça e praguejou, baixinho.

No outro quarto, Jéssy também se sentou no chão, junto à porta. Não era hora para chiliques ou arroubos de raiva. Era preciso esperar que alguém aparecesse e acabasse com aquela loucura toda.

Bem, não havia outra coisa a se fazer mesmo...

-x-x-x-

Foram apenas minutos, mas para Aioria parecia uma eternidade. O olhar inquisidor de Samara o lembrava em muito o de Marin quando a amazona se sentia contrariada. Baixando a cabeça, ele suspirou, tristemente.

Então Samara descruzou os braços e ficou observando o cavaleiro. Aquela reação tão deprimente acabou desarmando a garota e ela desistiu do interrogatório. Por enquanto.

-Aioria?

-O quê?

-Você quer um café ou água, sei lá...

-Eu aceito o café.

Puxando o rapaz pela mão, Samara o levou até a cozinha. E pouco depois, Kamus voltava da varanda para dentro da casa, com uma idéia na cabeça.

Rapidamente, ele subiu as escadas de acesso ao segundo andar da casa, disposto a encontrar o escritório ou o local de trabalho de Sheila.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_II – A Cúmplice_

Com cuidado, Shura entrou pelo quarto e deitou Silvana em sua cama. A garota remexeu-se um pouco, virou-se para o outro lado, mas não acordou. Suspirando, o rapaz encontrou uma coberta sobre uma poltrona e a cobriu.

Silvana murmurou algumas palavras que Shura não compreendeu e puxou a coberta até a cabeça, cobrindo-se totalmente.

**Eu quero uma mulher**

**Que seja diferente**

**De todas que eu já tive**

**De todas tão iguais**

O cavaleiro riu com tal atitude, parecia até uma criança. Afastando-se da cama, ele percorreu a extensão do quarto com os olhos e viu sobre um aparador, a caixa do violino. Curioso, ele a abriu e não deixou de imaginar em como seria ouvir a melodia suave que aquela garota tocava.

Percorrendo as cordas com as pontas dos dedos, fechou os olhos, como se pudesse realmente ouvir uma doce canção...

**Que seja minha amiga**

**Amante, confidente**

**A cúmplice de tudo**

**Que eu fizer a mais**

Lembrava-se agora de como a conhecera, há alguns dias... Estava encostado em um dos muros do museu quando vira o carro vir pela ladeira, a toda velocidade e... Aquela garota atravessando a rua sem olhar! Era uma questão de segundos, a sua sorte era a velocidade da luz com que os cavaleiros de ouro haviam sido abençoados.

Sentiu o corpo pequeno fraquejar em seus braços, o medo tomar conta de Silvana. E depois o alívio que vislumbrou nos olhos castanhos quando eles se abriram para si...

**No corpo tenha sol**

**No coração a lua**

**A pele cor de sonho**

**As formas de maçã**

Ouviu um resmungo ou algo assim vindo da cama, Silvana deveria estar sonhando com algo. Ou alguém. Puxou de volta a coberta até a altura do peito da garota e sorriu ao vê-la ressonar baixinho, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro e o lençol à sua volta.

Com cuidado para não acordá-la, fez-lhe um carinho no rosto rosado...

**A fina transparência**

**Uma elegância nua**

**O mágico fascínio**

**O cheiro das manhãs**

Tinha curiosidade em saber mais a seu respeito. Sabia que era brasileira, que estudava música no conservatório do museu e... Mais nada além. Com poderia, então, sentir tanto fascínio por Silvana?

Talvez fosse seu jeito, ou a maneira como se comportava. Parecia até uma menina descobrindo coisas novas. E aqueles olhos eram tão vivos, tão... Sedutores.

**Eu quero uma mulher**

**De coloridos modos**

**Que morda os lábios sempre**

**Que for me abraçar**

-Shu... Shura...

O cavaleiro franziu o cenho, estaria Silvana sonhando com ele? A garota remexeu-se novamente na cama, virando para sua direção. Shura sentou-se ao lado dela e, para sua surpresa, sentiu sua mão ser agarrada por ela, que a segurou com força junto ao peito.

E essa agora? Como sairia dali sem acordá-la?

-Silvana... Silvana... – ela a chamou, sussurrando, em uma tentativa de se soltar da garota.

**No seu falar provoque**

**O silenciar de todos**

**E seu silêncio obrigue**

**A me fazer sonhar**

Claro que estava sonhando! Com um homem maravilhoso de olhos e cabelos negros, que sorria para si e a abraçava com força, ambos sentados na mureta da varanda de seu quarto.

As estrelas iluminavam a noite e o casal. Silvana, sentada à frente de Shura, descansava a cabeça sobre o peito forte, ele fazia carinhos em seus cabelos. Quando imaginaria que, ao sair do Brasil para estudar, encontraria um homem tão especial como aquele?

**Que saiba receber**

**Que saiba ser bem – vinda**

**Que possa dar jeitinho**

**Em tudo que fizer**

Um novo suspiro e Silvana acabou afrouxando a mão e Shura conseguiu se soltar. Delicadamente, ele ajeitou a coberta e, em uma reação que não soube explicar, beijou os lábios vermelhos.

Sorrindo para si, ele foi até a varanda e fechou as cortinas para que a claridade da lua não invadisse o quarto de uma vez.

-Bons sonhos... – ele disse, apagando a luz e fechando a porta do quarto.

**Que ao sorrir provoque**

**Uma covinha linda**

**De dia, uma menina**

**A noite, uma mulher**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_III - Que todos os avisos não vão evitar?_

Sentado no sofá de sua sala particular, o senhor Kríacos não se cansava de olhar para o velocino, apenas esperando o dia amanhecer. Estava tão entretido que não viu quando Lars entrou pela sala, com um semblante muito sério.

-Mestre?

-O que quer, Lars?

-É sobre algo que aconteceu no museu, quando íamos embora.

-Está falando sobre aquelas garotas que Vincent e Heitor trouxeram para cá? – o senhor Kríacos remexeu-se no sofá, inquieto.

-Não, mestre... É sobre outras garotas.

-O quê?

-Duas amigas viram quando saímos pelos fundos e tentaram nos impedir... O Aquiles deu um jeito de atrasá-las, mas isso não é garantia de que ficarão em silêncio sobre nós.

-Entendo... – o senhor Kríacos suspirou, sorrindo cinicamente – Muito bem! Quero que você e Aquiles voltem à Atenas e dem um jeito nessas garotas... Ms nada de trazê-las para cá!

-O que quer que façamos, mestre?

Silêncio por alguns segundos. Então o senhor Kríacos encarou seu subordinado com um brilho tenebroso no olhar.

-Podem fazer o que quiserem, desde que as matem depois...

Assentindo, Lars saiu da sala. E sorriu ao imaginar tudo o que poderia fazer com aquela garota antes de matá-la...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sexto capítulo!!! Ficou bonitinho, eu achei... Bem, no próximo, um certo destaque para um geminiano e uma canceriana... Quem serão, né Jéssy!

"**A Cúmplice", **música e letra de Juca Chavez.


	7. Chapter 7

Sétimo capítulo de "Roda Viva" e seguimos dando certo destaque a alguns personagens... Me digam, o que pode dar a combinação Gêmeos + Câncer? Não sabem?

Então leiam mais um capítulo desta fic...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VII - Por que todos os risos vão desafiar?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte I - Por que todos os sinos irão repicar?_

Em silêncio, Vincent rodeava o velocino, sorrindo de vez em quando, imaginando tudo o que poderia realizar com ele em mãos. Não viu quando mais alguém entrou pela sala, segurando dois cálices de vinho.

-No que está pensando, meu rapaz? – perguntou o senhor Kríacos, estendendo um dos cálices a ele.

Vincent bebeu de seu vinho demoradamente, um brilho levemente avermelhado em seus olhos verdes.

-Acho que não precisa me responder... – o velho sorriu meio de lado – Se quer tanto assim, basta pedir.

-Como?

-Ele pode tudo... – O senhor Kríacos apontou o velocino, que adquiriu um leve brilho dourado – E está em meu poder. Peça que farei realidade...

-Que seja assim, mestre...

Com um brilho ainda maior em seus olhos, Vincent tomou o velocino entre as mãos, mentalizando o que tanto queria naquele momento.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Como ela está? – perguntou Samara, ao ver Shura entrando pela cozinha.

Suspirando, o cavaleiro sentou-se à mesa e aceitou o café que lhe era servido. Bebeu tudo de um gole só e fitou a garota, parecia mesmo preocupada com a amiga.

-A Silvana está dormindo, não se machucou. Nós temos que nos concentrar agora em encontrar a Sheila e a Jéssica e também o velocino.

-O velocino? Os caras que seqüestraram as duas queriam aquele troço esquisito? Palhaçada...

-Palhaçada? – questionaram Aioria e Shura ao mesmo tempo, com cara de quem não entendia nada.

-Claro! Pra que alguém iria querer um negócio idiota e sem valor nenhum daqueles? Dominar o mundo?

Ironizando, Samara chegou até a rir de suas constatações, mas parou ao ver que os dois rapazes permaneciam sérios, a encarando com certo descrédito.

-Que foi? Vai me dizer que vocês dois são daqueles que acreditam nas histórias que os gregos contam?

Trocando olhares, ambos suspiraram. Pelo jeito, seria um novo interrogatório a começar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte II – Poço de Sensibilidade_

Sentada no chão, abraçando suas pernas, Jéssy respirava fundo para manter-se calma. Mas como havia se metido naquela encrenca? Maldita impulsividade, sabia que um dia teria problemas com isso...

Baixando a cabeça, ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Era para ser uma viagem divertida e não um tormento como aquele! Pensativa, repassava em sua mente os acontecimentos das últimas horas. E acabou lembrando-se de algo que, em meio à encrenca que estava metida, era como um sonho reconfortante.

**Por entre ruas, entre carros e placas**

**Luzes, cheiros e toques**

**Eu sou um poço de sensibilidade**

_-Lembrança-_

Era difícil de acreditar que aquele deus grego existia mesmo e estava ali, novamente materializado em sua frente. Galante, Saga pegou duas taças de vinho e entregou uma à Jéssica.

-Então... Ainda não me falou sobre o meu retrato. Quando posso vê-lo?

-Ah, o retrato... – Jéssy corou de vergonha, não sabia onde enfiar a cara – Er, desculpe por isso, eu não tinha a intenção de atrapalhar seu descanso e...

-Mas quem falou que você me atrapalhou, Jéssica? Foi interessante a situação e você pinta muito bem!

-Obrigada.

Então uma música mais animada começou a tocar e vários casais foram para o meio da pista. Sorrindo, Saga ofereceu novamente seu braço à garota.

-O que acha de dançarmos um pouco?

-Dançar? Olha, eu sou meio desajeitada.

-E o que tem isso? Venha, é só se soltar no ritmo e pronto!

Encantada com o sorriso que Saga lhe dirigia, Jéssica acabou aceitando o convite...

_-Fim da lembrança-_

**Te buscando na cidade**

**Eu sou um poço de sensibilidade**

O banheiro ficava de frente para um dos quartos. Apurando seus sentidos, Saga sentiu o cheiro de tinta e solvente e logo deduziu quem seria a ocupante do cômodo. Aproximando-se, ele tocou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu sem problemas, estava apenas encostada.

Assim que entrou, a primeira coisa que reparou foi no retrato, que descansava sobre um cavalete de madeira. Não estava terminado ainda, alguns elementos eram apenas rabiscos e rascunhos.

Mas a sua figura estava ali, representada com perfeição. Parecia até que se a tocasse, ele desviaria os olhos do livro para si, tão vivas eram suas cores e traços. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do dia em que servira de modelo involuntário àquela garota.

_-Lembrança-_

Seus sentidos estavam certos, ele era realmente observado por alguém. Ficou quieto por alguns momentos, estudando os traços e trejeitos da garota que pintava, como se ele próprio estivesse a memorizá-los para um retrato.

Uma pequena brecha e Saga levantou-se, silencioso e rápido. Estava curioso em ver mais de perto tanto o quadro como a artista em si. Cauteloso, aproximou-se por trás e espichou o pescoço para observar o que ela fazia.

Estava concentrada em rabiscar os rascunhos da paisagem, mas a representação do cavaleiro já ganhava cores. Nunca tinha imaginado que seus cabelos pudessem ter um tom de azul tão vivo como aquele!

Sorriu ao vê-la levantar o olhar e não encontrá-lo mais sentado debaixo da sombra da coluna, onde estaria?

-Belo desenho, senhorita. – disse-lhe, a voz rouca bem ao ouvido, causando arrepios na pele do pescoço da garota.

_-Fim da Lembrança-_

**Entre veludos e cetins**

**Fantasias e brinquedos**

**Desejos e um certo medo**

**Cheiros e toques**

**Eu sou um poço de sensibilidade**

Que loucura era aquela, não era momento para pensar em deuses gregos! Precisava se concentrar e pensar em um meio de reverter sua situação, dar um jeito de avisar a polícia, qualquer coisa que a tirasse dali o mais rápido possível.

Ouviu Sheila soltar um grunhido do outro lado da porta, no que estaria pensando? Fechou os olhos novamente, e seus pensamentos voltaram outra vez ao cavaleiro.

_-Lembrança-_

-Você não é daqui, certo? – perguntou Saga, enquanto dançava com Jéssy, sem largar uma das mãos da garota.

-Sou brasileira, mas resolvi morara aqui em Atenas por uns tempos.

-Por conta dos cursos de artes do museu?

-Como sabe?

-Bem, você pinta quadros, esqueceu?

Jéssica ficou vermelha, Saga riu. Como ficava ainda mais bonita daquele jeito! Voltando ao normal, mas ainda um pouco hesitante, Jéssy resolveu que era sua vez de fazer as perguntas.

-E você?

-O que tem eu?

-É daqui, o que faz... Essas coisas.

-Eu sou grego, nasci em Atenas. Trabalho com... – Saga parou um segundo para pensar e ordenar suas idéias – Na Fundação Graad, com pesquisas históricas.

-Mesmo? Nossa, sabia que antes de vir para cá eu tentei uma bolsa de estudos com a Fundação?

Animada, Jéssy emendou um papo sobre seus projetos e Saga ouvia a tudo muito atento. Suspirava de vez em quando, porque se sentia incomodado em mentir para a garota?

_-Fim da Lembrança-_

**Te buscando na cidade**

**Eu sou um poço de sensibilidade**

**O seu sorriso no meu dia-a-dia**

**A sua palavra em meu vocabulário**

**Minha professora**

**Eu aprendi tudo errado**

Percorreu o quarto com os olhos atentos, viu que havia outros quadros pendurados nas paredes, diversos porta retratos sobre os criados mudos e na mesa. Suspirando, ele entrou pela varanda e viu sobre a mesa de pedra inúmeras bisnagas de tinta, pincéis diversos e telas ainda em branco. Um atelier ao ar livre.

Recostou-se na mureta, mirando o mar grego iluminado pela luz das estrelas. Respirando fundo, sentiu um leve perfume amadeirado no ar, sabia muito bem de quem era aquele cheiro suave...

_-Lembrança-_

Os olhos castanhos o encaravam com surpresa, o que ele estava fazendo ali, atrás de si?

Saga sorriu, um sorriso tão limpo e sincero que a garota acabou por se perder nele, até deixou cair as bisnagas de tinta no chão.

Um perfume amadeirado chegou às narinas do cavaleiro, era reconfortante e suave...

_-Fim da Lembrança-_

**Te buscando na cidade**

**Eu sou um poço de felicidade**

**Com seu nariz furando o vento**

**Com um certo ar de autoridade**

**Eu fico louco, louco de saudade**

-Ah, chega! – Jéssica exclamou, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

Suspirando, ela se voltou à porta e ia abrir a boca para chamar a amiga quando percebeu um soluço. Sheila estava chorando, era isso?

Na casa das garotas, Saga lançou um último olhar para as estrelas e saiu do quarto, não podia mais perder tempo com lembranças e devaneios. Tinha um trabalho a fazer.

**Sou um cara afortunado**

**Perto de ti**

**Eu sou um poço de sensibilidade**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Suspirando,a jovem arrumava suas últimas roupas na mala azul, a franja que caía a toda hora sobre seus olhos castanhos não paravam de jeito nenhum no rabo de cavalo! Então, uma menina, de estatura menor, entrou pelo quarto, parando junto à beliche.

-Já está tudo pronto?

-Quase... Só falta essa mala...

A jovem abriu uma gaveta e dela tirou mais algumas camisetas e também uma pequena agenda, que entregou à outra garota.

-Guarde bem isso, pode ser útil para você e também para o pai e a mãe.

-O que é isso?

-Alguns telefones que podem ser úteis enquanto eu estiver na Grécia... A gente não sabe se aqueles caras vão mesmo parar com tudo quando eu já estiver em Atenas.

Fechando a mala, a jovem a levou até a sala do apartamento, onde estavam as demais bagagens. A outra garota, então, a abraçou com força pelas costas, o choro incontido molhando a blusa da outra.

-Pára com isso, Amanda... Você sabe que é uma situação provisória...

Tentava parecer forte, mas era em vão. Sabia muito bem que talvez demorasse a voltar.

Mas para ver sua família em paz, não se importava de desistir de seus sonhos e abdicar de sua carreira. Da vida que estava construindo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sétimo capítulo! E que passagem final foi essa, Margarida? Bem, lembram-se da conversa telefônica que a Jéssica ouviu alguns capítulos atrás? Pois é, algumas coisas começam a ser explicadas por aqui...

E no próximo capítulo... O que fazer com um leonino de coração partido? Acho que a Samara vai descobrir rapidinho... E alguns segredos revelados que vão fazer um aquariano começar a considerar uma mudança de opinião em relação a uma certa assessora.

Beijos e até lá!


	8. Chapter 8

Então, oitavo capítulo... Será que alguém aí arrisca algum palpite sobre o segredo da Sheila? E as intenções do Vincent? E Heitor, como vai fazer com a nossa querida Jéssy?

Isso é claro, sem contar Lars e Aquiles, de volta à Atenas... Ah, chega de perguntas e vamos ao capítulo!

Nota: Gente, no capítulo anterior me esqueci de colocar as informações sobre a música tema! Chama-se "Poço de Sensibilidade" e é do Ira!, uma das bandas que mais gosto! Quem quiser ouví-la, está no CD "Acústico".

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VIII - Por que todos os hinos irão consagrar?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte I - E todos os meninos vão desembestar?_

Não foi difícil para Kamus encontrar o quarto da assessora, a porta do dos fundos estava aberta e ele viu por ela diversos jornais sobre a cama. Só podia ser ali! Entrando com cuidado, ele deu uma olhada meio por cima e viu dezenas de fotos enfeitando as paredes, jornais e revistas sobre uma mesa e uma estante onde alguns prêmios lhe chamaram a atenção.

"Jovens talentos do jornalismo, segunda edição... Interessante. Pena que o que tenha de inteligente tenha de arrogante!", pensava, observando um por um dos troféus. E, entre eles, alguns porta retratos da jornalista em ação pelas ruas de alguma cidade no Brasil.

Uma leve brisa chamou sua atenção e ele foi para a varanda, onde encontrou o laptop e mais jornais. Caramba, ela devia ser viciada em notícias! Sentando-se em uma cadeira, o cavaleiro ligou o computador, precisava investigar para ver se sua idéia tinha fundamento.

Ao ligá-lo, uma foto se abriu na tela, era o papel de parede do computador. Um casal de meia idade vestidos com roupas de festa, abraçados a uma garota muito parecida com Sheila, só que menor. E a própria, vestida com uma beca negra e abraçada a um outro homem, sorridente. Provavelmente, uma foto da formatura, com os pais e parentes.

Uma outra janela pulou na sua frente, pedindo uma senha de acesso. E agora? Apoiando a cabeça com uma das mãos, Kamus se pôs a pensar. Então seus olhos detiveram-se outra vez nos jornais... Jornais! Por que não tentar? Digitou o nome de um e nada. Depois outro, outro e... Na quarta tentativa, acertou. Um título em outra língua, devia ser português.

Na área de trabalho, alguns links para matérias, fotos e um com o nome do museu de Atenas. O que procurava certamente estaria ali. Abriu o arquivo e viu que se tratava de listas com nomes, mas do quê seria difícil saber: estava organizada em português e não em grego!

Suspirando, resolveu imprimir o arquivo. Depois pediria para uma daquelas garotas traduzir. Certamente o chamariam de curioso ou fuxiqueiro, mas era seu pescoço que precisava manter inteiro! E, claro, ainda tinha as duas encrenqueiras para salvar...

Após executar seu trabalho, saiu da varanda e voltou ao quarto. Deteve-se mais uma vez na estante com os prêmios e resolveu pegar um outro para observar melhor. Porém, uma caixa estava bem ao lado. Aí...

-Droga! – exclamou, abaixando-se para juntar os inúmeros papéis que se espalharam pelo chão. Eram recortes de jornais diversos, a maior parte com fotos da assessora e de uns caras meio estranhos. Percebeu que um dos recortes estava em francês, era do Le Monde.

-Por Atena, eu nunca pensei que... – ele disse, pensando em voz alta, mas calou-se antes de concluir a fala.

Nunca que imaginaria ser aquele o motivo da estadia de Sheila na Grécia. E até mesmo de seu jeito meio arrogante.

-x-x-x-

-E então? Vão me dizer por que fizeram essas caras quando falei do velocino?

Samara estava novamente de braços cruzados. E desta vez não recuaria em seu interrogatório. Aioria olhou meio suplicante para Shura, o que diriam?

-Bem...

O espanhol encarou Samara e simplesmente saiu da cozinha, como se dissesse à Aioria "Te vira, maluco!". O leonino ficou quieto, suando frio. Grande amigo!

-Aioria, quer parar de enrolar e falar de uma vez!

O cavaleiro suspirou, como podia aquela garota lembrá-lo tanto assim de Marin? Baixou os olhos, tentando encontrar alguma palavra que o ajudasse.

-Aioria? – Samara o chamou, segurando o rosto do leonino pelo queixo. Não gostou de ver uma sombra de tristeza nos olhos azuis do rapaz - Não quer me contar o que está acontecendo com você, antes de me explicar tudo?

Aioria encarou os olhos castanhos da garota, tão compreensivos. Por que não tentar?

-x-x-x-

Sentado no beiral de uma janela do corredor, Heitor estava observando o céu, pensativo, quando viu Vincent subir a escadaria, acompanhado de um dos criados.

-Para quê isso? – o rapaz questionou, ao ver o criado segurando algumas tolhas limpas e Vincent levando um vestido preto bem seguro em suas mãos.

-Ah, isso aqui... É parte da realização do meu primeiro desejo.

-Como?

-Você sabe, Heitor... Por que não aproveita e pede algo também? Tenho certeza de que o mestre vai atendê-lo.

Despedindo-se com um aceno, Vincent rumou para o terceiro andar. E Heitor, passando os dedos sobre a mordida que Jéssica havia lhe dado, sorriu. Até que a idéia de Vincent não era de todo má...

-x-x-x-

-Então é naquela casa que as garotas moram? – perguntou Aquiles à Lars, apontando a casa que ficava no fim de uma ladeira de pedras.

O outro apenas assentiu, ajeitando os cabelos para não atrapalhar. Com um olhar ferino, ele se pôs a caminho à frente do amigo.

A violinista não perderia por esperar. E nem a amiga, conforme Aquiles pensava...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte II – Bonita Demais_

Aioria falou tudo praticamente de um fôlego só, temendo não ter coragem de ir até o fim. Falou sobre a paixão que tinha pela amazona de Águia desde adolescente, os problemas que enfrentaram para ficarem juntos e o fim do relacionamento. Ao final, foi impossível conter as benditas lágrimas que teimavam em querer correr por seu rosto.

Samara ouviu a tudo atenta. E, ao ver o cavaleiro se desmanchar em lágrimas, não resistiu.

**Porque você que é tão bonita**

**Tem esse ar distante assim**

**Diz porque o seu olhar hesita, hesita**

**Eu tenho amor em mim**

Ainda que timidamente, deu a volta pela mesa e ficou de pé ao lado da cadeira onde Aioria estava sentado. Sentindo as mãos trêmulas, ela cerrou os olhos e pousou uma delas sobre os cabelos do rapaz, oferecendo-lhe um carinho.

O conforto logo se transformou em um abraço caloroso, a cabeça de Aioria aconchegada ao peito da garota.

**O amor é a coisa mais bonita**

**É feito dois igual a um**

**E no entanto seu olhar hesita**

**Você tem medo de depois**

-Pode chorar, Aioria... Não tem essa história de que homem não chora, que não sofre por amor... Se está doendo, por que vai segurar e sofrer?

Uma criança. Era assim que Aioria parecia, quase soluçando e apertando com força o corpo de Samara. A garota apoiou seu queixo na cabeça do rapaz, as mãos acariciavam os cabelos e costas dele.

Por quanto tempo ficariam assim, era difícil dizer.

**Bonita**

**Talvez bonita demais**

**Bonita**

**Bonita de nunca ser minha, jamais**

Finalmente mais calmo, Aioria limpou o rosto e ergueu os olhos azuis para Samara, tentando sorrir.

-Obrigado.

-Não precisa agradecer, Aioria.

Puxando uma cadeira e a colocando de frente para si, o cavaleiro indicou que Samara se sentasse. Ela obedeceu e ele suspirou, pensando por onde iria começar a falar.

-Samara, não dá mais para esconder ou disfarçar. Eu vou te contar tudo sobre eu e os meus amigos, mas por favor, não me interrompa...

**E assim, meu amor, reflita, reflita**

**Bonita**

**Pra que ser assim bonita**

**Bonita...**

-x-x-x-

Sentado em uma poltrona, Kamus terminava de ler o recorte do Le Monde e também alguns outros em grego e inglês. A cada linha, uma nova surpresa.

Nunca que imaginaria que Sheila tinha passado por aquilo antes de ir morar em Atenas. Foi então que entendeu que a jovem tinha seus motivos para agir com desconfiança em relação aos outros.

-x-x-x-

-Sheila? – chamou Jéssica, encostando-se novamente na porta.

No outro quarto,a assessora enxugou uma lágrima e respondeu, com a voz baixa e estrangulada.

-O que foi?

-Você está bem?

Um suspiro. Sheila baixou a cabeça, Jéssy ficou na expectativa. Depois de alguns minutos, a voz da jovem foi ouvida novamente.

-Você tem paciência para ouvir uma longa história?

-A que você precisar, Sheila...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Oitavo capítulo! Bem, este foi mais curto que os demais por conta de alguns eventos que descreverei no próximo. A intenção era colocá-los aqui, mas aí ficaria muito grande e quebraria o clima entre a Sah e o Aioria.

Bem, o próximo capítulo dará um passeio pelo passado agitado e cheio de revelações da Sheila, o que será que ela tem para nos contar? E Kamus, como vai agir daqui para frente em relação a ela?

A música deste capítulo é "Bonita Demais", do Daniel Jobim.

Nota 2: Sah e Sil, me digam uma coisa... Vocês acham estranho se verem por aqui, na terceira pessoa? A Jéssy comentou isso comigo e fiquei curiosa em relação à opinião de vocês! Tipo, em outras fics eu não acho tão estranho me ver na terceira pessoa, mas eu mesma escrevendo... É estranho, não?


	9. Chapter 9

Bem, deixe-me ver... Como disse no capítulo anterior, este é dedicado ao passado da Sheila e aos eventos que a fizeram se mudar para Atenas. Será que vou me sair bem escrevendo exclusivamente sobre mim?

Ah, mais uma coisa: os eventos aqui descritos foram o pontapé inicial para a fic (eu imaginei primeiro deste ponto em diante) e ele leva o nome da fic, assim como seu tema é a música do mestre Chico Buarque.

Vamos ao capítulo, então!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IX – Roda Viva**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte I – A realização do sonho_

-Um brinde a mais nova jornalista da família Tamasauskas! – disse um homem de cabelos grisalhos, levantando-se de sua cadeira e erguendo uma taça de vinho tinto.

-Sem essa, pai! A Sheila é a única jornalista da família!

Todos os ocupantes da mesa riram com a colocação da menina vestida de lilás, sentada ao lado de uma mulher de preto e vermelho. De pé ao lado do pai, a jovem sorria, ajeitando sua beca negra e a faixa vermelha da cintura.

-Sheila, será que pode vir comigo um minuto?

-Claro, Renê. Já volto, gente!

Acompanhando o padrinho de formatura e amigo desde os tempos de Ensino Médio, Sheila foi até um canto mais calmo do salão onde a festa rolava solta. Sorrindo, ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo e entregou a ela.

-O que é?

-Abra e veja com seus próprios olhos!

Sheila abriu a caixa com cuidado e foi inevitável um grito de satisfação. Preso com cuidado ao feltro, um anel em ouro amarelo, com um rubi em formato hexagonal encravado e os símbolos máximos do jornalismo alinhados em ouro branco: o _Lex, _simbolizando a ética e a pena e papel, simbolizando a escrita.

-É... É lindo!

-Eu pedi aos seus pais e eles me deram permissão para te dar este presente... O seu anel de formatura, a realização do seu sonho.

Abraçando o amigo com força, a jovem não conteve o choro de felicidade. Uma nova vida estava começando. A vida que sempre sonhara, desde criança.

-x-x-x-

A redação era grande e movimentada, gente andava de um lado para outro a todo momento, os telefones não paravam de tocar. Sentada em uma mesa próxima de uma janela, Sheila terminava de revisar uma matéria que seria publicada no dia seguinte quando o celular tocou.

Atendeu prontamente e, ao se certificar de que era a ligação que estava esperando, deu um pulo da cadeira. Desligou alguns minutos depois e correu para o outro lado da redação, vermelha por conta da excitação.

-Léo! Léo! – ela chamou por um rapaz loiro, que estava conversando com outro em um corredor, a máquina fotográfica pendurada no peito.

-O que foi, Sheila?

-Sabe aquela denúncia que recebemos há dois dias?

-Claro que lembro, o que tem?

-Acaba de se confirmar. Léo, nós temos "a" reportagem nas mãos!

Um brilho se fez nos olhos do fotógrafo e ele quase socou a parede de tão excitado. Imediatamente, ambos foram atrás do editor do jornal levar a pauta que tinham em mãos.

Se tudo desse certo, poderiam até ganhar um prêmio!

-x-x-x-

-Eu não sei, isso pode ser perigoso... – questionou o editor, depois de ouvir atentamente tudo o que Sheila tinha a dizer.

-Mas, Eduardo, tem que ser assim! Nunca nenhum repórter teve essa chance de escrever sobre o assunto estando "dentro" dele... É a nossa chance de publicar a reportagem que vai sacudir a mídia, que vai fazer o povo despertar de uma vez para o problema!

-Não tem como te impedir de fazer isso, né? – o editor suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos grisalhos – Está certo, mas vamos tomar todas as preocupações necessárias, ok?

Dando pulos, a jovem so faltou agarrar o editor e lhe tascar um beijo. Só não fez isso porque todos iriam ver da redação.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte II – Um pesadelo real_

**Tem dias que a gente se sente**

**Como quem partiu ou morreu**

**A gente estancou de repente**

**Ou foi o mundo então que cresceu**

**A gente quer ter voz ativa**

**No nosso destino mandar**

**Mas eis que chega a roda-viva**

**E carrega o destino pra lá**

Pouco mais de dez horas da noite. O lugar estava lotado de homens em busca de uma noite de diversão e prazer, as paredes de veludo vermelho contribuíam para o clima de luxúria sufocante.

Puxando a barra de sua saia, Sheila circulava pelo salão sob os olhares atentos de Léo. Um pequeno microfone estava embutido na pedraria do colar e uma micro câmera posicionada no detalhe bordado do decote. Percorrendo o salão com o olhar, encontrou sentadas em uma mesa os alvos que procurava: um grupo de meninas, bebendo e esperando pelo momento que algum daqueles homens iriam buscá-las.

Adolescentes, a mais velha deveria ter no máximo dezesseis anos. Todas vestidas com roupas minúsculas e provocantes, maquiagem pesada que tentava esconder os rostos de menina.

Todas, sem exceção, vítimas do tráfico de mulheres que buscava suas presas nos rincões pobres e perdidos do sertão nordestino e as trazia para o sul e sudeste, com promessas de uma vida melhor e dinheiro. Tudo ilusão.

Compenetrada, ela se sentou à mesa com as garotas e engatou uma conversa para ganhar sua confiança. Com jeitinho, em pouco tempo pareciam velhas amigas.

Mas, sentado em um canto mais afastado e observando a tudo, um homem não estava gostando muito do que via. Quem era aquela moça de cabelos castanhos, nunca a vira antes por ali!

Sheila não sabia, mas aquele era o início de seus problemas.

-x-x-x-

**Roda mundo, roda-gigante**

**Roda-moinho, roda pião**

**O tempo rodou num instante**

**Nas voltas do meu coração**

-Sheila, você e o Léo estão de parabéns! – comentou o editor, visivelmente feliz – Têm idéia da repercussão que a reportagem está tendo, inclusive no exterior?

Depois de duas semanas de investigação exaustiva e muita correria, a matéria havia sido publicada no dia anterior. E com destaque de primeira página. O esquema quase todo desvendado, as provas da conivência policial, as condições desumanas que as garotas viviam sob a tutela de seus cafetões, tudo escancarado e fotografado.

-Isso merece uma comemoração! – brincou Léo, saindo da redação com a jornalista.

Hora do almoço, decidiram comemorar em um restaurante próximo ao jornal, no bairro do Limão. Sheila foi a pé até a portaria, iria esperar por Léo na calçada, já que ele havia ido pegar o carro no estacionamento. Passou pela segurança e saiu pela porta de vidro da recepção, tomando posto na esquina do prédio.

Foi então que um carro, cortando em alta velocidade pela ponte de Limão, entrou com tudo pela rua e um dos vidros traseiros se abriu.

-Sheila, cuidado!

O grito do segurança que estava do lado de fora foi a deixa para uma série de tiros ser disparado contra a jornalista. Rápida, Sheila se abaixou atrás de uma coluna de concreto na porta do jornal, a porta de vidro foi completamente estilhaçada pelas balas. Léo, que saía neste exato momento do estacionamento, teve o carro atingido e o vidro de seu pára-brisa quebrou-se em milhares de pedaços sobre sua cabeça.

Cantando pneus, o carro desapareceu pela rua. Assustada, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, Sheila viu o segurança caído na calçada, a perna e o abdômen sangrando muito.

-O-o que fo-oi iss-sso-o?

-x-x-x-

**A gente vai contra a corrente**

**Até não poder resistir**

**Na volta do barco é que sente**

**O quanto deixou de cumprir**

**Faz tempo que a gente cultiva**

**A mais linda roseira que há**

**Mas eis que chega a roda-viva**

**E carrega a roseira pra lá**

A redação foi tomada por policiais, todos pararam o que faziam para ver o que estava acontecendo. Uma viatura do resgate tinha levado o segurança a um hospital, Sheila e Léo, com apenas alguns arranhões, haviam ficado para conversar com o delegado.

Tremendo, muito mais de raiva do que de medo, a jornalista bebia um copo de água com açúcar.

-Eu devia ter previsto que uma coisa dessas podia acontecer! – exclamou Eduardo, sentando-se em sua cadeira após despachar os policiais – Isso não vai acabar bem, Sheila.

-Não vai acabar bem para eles, Eduardo... Eles não sabem com quem mexeram!

Indignação, raiva e revolta. Tudo isso podia ser visto no olhar da jovem. Aquela era uma guerra. E ela entraria de cabeça na batalha.

-x-x-x-

**Roda mundo, roda-gigante**

**Roda-moinho, roda pião**

**O tempo rodou num instante**

**Nas voltas do meu coração**

No dia seguinte, São Paulo leu na matéria de capa a continuação da reportagem escrita por Sheila e seus desdobramentos vividos pela própria. Estava tudo lá, as fotos da recepção, as marcas de sangue na calçada.

-Essa gente não aprende! – comentou consigo mesmo um homem, ao ler a matéria – Acho que vou precisar ser mais drástico...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte III - Desistir ou lutar até o fim?_

**A roda da saia, a mulata**

**Não quer mais rodar, não senhor**

**Não posso fazer serenata**

**A roda de samba acabou**

**A gente toma a iniciativa**

**Viola na rua, a cantar**

**Mas eis que chega a roda-viva**

**E carrega a viola pra lá**

Era mais de onze horas da noite, poucos alunos ainda permaneciam no campus da faculdade. De pé na calçada, uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros carregando um fichário e livros consultava um relógio, enquanto conversava com um outra garota.

-Tem certeza de que não vai pegar o ônibus comigo, Amanda?

-Não, Geórgia... O Thiago ligou dizendo que vem me buscar, logo ele chega.

-Então tá, até amanhã.

A moça se despediu e foi para o ponto de ônibus. Amanda ficou na calçada, conferindo se tinha pegado todas as suas coisas. Então dois homens saíram de um carro preto e pararam ao seu lado, com cara de poucos amigos.

-Amanda?

-O que tem eu?

-Nada demais, só queremos que leve um recado para sua irmã... – um deles falou, mostrando uma arma presa à sua cintura – Diga a ela que se não parar de xeretar a vida alheia, não será somente ela que terá problemas.

Branca, Amanda não sabia o que fazer. Os dois homens não disseram mais nada e voltaram ao carro, saíram correndo pouco antes do namorado da garota chegar.

-Amanda? Você está bem?

-Thi-thia-go... Vamos embora...

**Roda mundo, roda-gigante**

**Roda-moinho, roda pião**

**O tempo rodou num instante**

**Nas voltas do meu coração**

-Léo, eles passaram dos limites! Ameaçaram a minha família!

Nervosa, Sheila gritava com o amigo no meio da redação, não se importava se estavam todos ouvindo. Léo tentava acalmar a jovem, mas sem nenhum resultado.

O estado de nervos dela estava tão alterado que Eduardo acabou lhe dando o dia de folga. E, por precaução, ele mesmo a colocou dentro de um táxi e a mandou para casa. Como se isso fosse garantir sua segurança...

O carro estava parado na avenida Francisco Matarazzo, preso no trânsito. Conversando com o motorista, Sheila não viu quando três homens vieram correndo pela avenida e pararam ao lado do táxi, gritando palavras de ordem.

-Desce! Desce!

Desesperado, o motorista destravou as portas e um dos homens tirou a jornalista de lá, correndo de volta à calçada e entrando com ela em um carro estacionado próximo ao Parque da água Branca.

-Ouça bem por que esta vai ser o último aviso... – um dos homens falou, apontando a arma para sua cabeça – Se tem amor à sua vida ou da sua família, dá linha, ouviu bem? Suma desta cidade, deste país, vá para o inferno se for preciso!

Sheila foi deixada em uma rua deserta um pouco depois, toda suja e sem sua bolsa ou dinheiro. Chorando, ela praguejou contra tudo.

Em que diabos de encrenca tinha se metido!

**O samba, a viola, a roseira**

**Um dia a fogueira queimou**

**Foi tudo ilusão passageira**

**Que a brisa primeira levou**

**No peito a saudade cativa**

**Faz força pro tempo parar**

**Mas eis que chega a roda-viva**

**E carrega a saudade pra lá**

Era uma decisão difícil, mas representava sua única saída. Com os olhos vermelhos, Sheila conversava sobre os últimos acontecimentos com Eduardo. O editor ouviu a tudo muito atento e, pedindo licença, deu alguns telefonemas para ver o que poderia ser feito.

Era fim da tarde quando ele a chamou de volta à sua sala, para conversar a respeito do parecer do jornal.

-A diretoria decidiu que o melhor a fazer é concordar com sua decisão, Sheila... Você continuará produzindo matérias para nós, mas serão reportagens amenas, para os cadernos de turismo e cultura.

-Certo... Bem, eu preciso pensar a gora, encontrar um lugar para ficar, decidir para qual país eu vou...

-Se me permite uma sugestão... – Eduardo abriu uma gaveta de sua escrivaninha, de onde tirou algumas fotos – Minha mulher é grega, sabe? Por causa disso, nós mantemos uma casa de verão em Antenas, mas há muito tempo não vamos para lá, estávamos até pensando em vender. Talvez seja uma boa opção para você ficar na Grécia, o que acha?

Sheila não respondeu, estava vendo as fotos da casa. E sentindo um vazio começar a se formar no peito.

**Roda mundo, roda-gigante**

**Roda-moinho, roda pião**

**O tempo rodou num instante**

**Nas voltas do meu coração**

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui se vai o capítulo, o que acharam? Confessem, já tinham mais ou menos idéia do que seria, né? Tadinha de mim, mas graças a Deus isso nunca me aconteceu de fato...

Bem, alguns agradecimentos em especial nesta nota final: Amanda (minha irmã), Thiago (meu cunhado), Geórgia (amiga da minha irmã) e Renê (meu melhor amigo e padrinho de casamento porque não fiz formatura), obrigada por me permitirem usar seus nomezinhos nesta fic!

Léo é fictício, mas o Eduardo é inspirado em um editor muito famoso e respeitado de São Paulo, Eduardo Martins do "O Estado de São Paulo".

Bem, beijos a todos e no próximo capítulo... Nossos douradinhos começarão a dar mostras de seu poder, aê!!!

**Momento propaganda:**

Para você que gosta de fics com personagens inspirados em pessoas reais, não deixem de ler **"Santo Anjo das Asas Douradas"** da Dama 9 (a Jéssy da fic) e também **"Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite – Immortal" **da Sah Rebelde (a Samara desta fic). As duas são muito boas e contam com uma personagem que, bem, vocês que lêem "Roda", conhecem: a Sheila! Eu recomendo e não porque estou nelas e sim porque são duas fics muito bacanas, escritas por duas garotas hiper talentosas na arte da escrita.


	10. Chapter 10

E todos que estão aguardando, preparem-se... Cosmos explodindo à vista! Qual será o primeiro a dar mostras de seu poder? Uma dica? Ah, ele é tudo de bom (Saory-San que o diga...)!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo X - E todos os destinos irão se encontrar?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte I - E mesmo o Padre Eterno_

Quando terminou o relato, Sheila tinha os olhos vermelhos e a voz falha, não conseguia mais controlar. No outro quarto, Jéssy ficou um tempo em silêncio, processando as últimas informações, tentando ordenar as suas idéias.

-Eu me lembro de ter visto algo sobre essa história... – ela falou, por fim – Foi tema de algumas reportagens na TV.

Sheila nada disse, mas sentia-se aliviada por ter contado a alguém a sua história. Tanto tempo guardando aquilo para si a estava deixando louca.

Então o barulho do trinco da porta sendo aberto chamou sua atenção e ela viu Vincent entrar pelo quarto acompanhado de um criado, que deixou uma pilha de toalhas limpas sobre a cama.

-Achei que gostaria de um banho quente depois de tudo o que aconteceu... – ele disse, entre sorrisos – E de uma troca de roupa também.

Sob os olhares furiosos da jovem, o rapaz deixou o vestido preto sobre uma poltrona.

-Voltarei em duas horas para te buscar, esteja pronta.

-Buscar? Para quê?

-Um jantar especial... Sei que irá gostar.

Furiosa pela impertinência do rapaz, Sheila começou a xingá-lo de tudo quanto jeito que conhecia. Vincent limitou-se a sorrir e trancou novamente a porta, deixando-a sozinha.

A jovem levantou o olhar por sobre a cama e viu o vestido e as toalhas limpas. E considerou, não sabia como, que talvez não fosse uma idéia ruim um bom banho quente.

No outro quarto, Jéssy ouviu a tudo que Vincent havia dito e também a reação da amiga. Quis dizer alguma coisa, mas de repente, começou a sentir os olhos pesarem e a cabeça pender. Estava com sono, era isso?

Levantando-se do chão, ela se sentou na cama e em pouco tempo dormia, agarrada a um dos travesseiros.

-x-x-x-

-Cavaleiros de Atena? – perguntou Samara, incrédula – Vocês são cavaleiros de Atena?

Aioria assentiu, ajudado por Saga e Shura que já estavam por ali, na cozinha. Balançando a cabeça, a garota pegou o bule e serviu uma dose extra de café, que bebeu de uma vez.

-Vocês esperam que eu acredite nessa história? Quer dizer, é estranho, surreal, sei lá! Eu nem sei o que dizer...

-Samara, olhe para mim... – Aioria pediu e ela desviou o olhar da xícara para ele – Veja isso e você não poderá mais duvidar de nada do que eu disse.

O leonino fechou os olhos, se concentrando. Então uma aura dourada envolveu seu corpo, diante dos olhos arregalados de Samara. Suspirando, meio resignados, Saga e Shura fizeram o mesmo.

-Então... Então se vocês são cavaleiros... O velocino... É mesmo verdadeiro?

-Com toda certeza, Samara. – respondeu Shura, servindo-se ele de café.

-Ah, meu Deus... As meninas estão lascadas...

-x-x-x-

-Você sentiu isso? – questionou Aquiles à Lars, no portão de entrada da casa.

O rapaz assentiu, com uma expressão muito séria no rosto. Maldita Atena, seus cavaleiros estavam alertas e com as garotas!

-Vamos dar a volta pela mureta e pensar em como faremos... Não podemos nos arriscar com esses idiotas aí dentro!

-Em quantos serão?

-Pelo menos três, eu percebi seus cosmos. Mas não se preocupe, eu tenho uma idéia de como vamos fazer para tirá-los desta casa...

-x-x-x-

A varanda aberta no quarto deixava a brisa entrar com calma e leveza. Revirando-se na cama, Silvana deixou o cobertor escorregar para o chão e continuou a dormir, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Não percebeu que a brisa começava a se tornar mais forte e impetuosa, fazendo com que as cortinas voassem com tudo para dentro do quarto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte II - Que nunca foi lá_

Descendo as escadas rapidamente, Kamus foi até a cozinha e encontrou os amigos tomando café junto com Samara, que ainda terminava de processar as últimas informações recebidas.

-Ele também é? – perguntou a Aioria, que apenas assentiu.

-Sou o quê?

-Deixa para lá, é uma longa história... – Saga amenizou, bebendo de seu café – O que é isso em suas mãos?

-Algumas pistas sobre o possível paradeiro das garotas e do velocino. Será que a senhorita poderia traduzir o que está escrito, eu não entendo português.

Samara pegou as folhas que o aquariano lhe estendia e leu, uma por uma.

-São as fichas dos convidados que estavam na vernissage... Espere um momento... – ela franziu o cenho e logo em seguida soltou um grunhido de insatisfação.

-O que foi?

-Este cara aqui, Shura... Vincent Le Blanc! È o cara que estava dançando com a Sheila na festa e a levou naquele carro preto quando roubaram o museu!

-O que mais existe sobre ele na ficha?

-Aqui diz que ele é curador de arte grega do museu do Louvre... – foi a vez de Kamus soltar um resmungo – E tem um endereço grego aqui, fora da cidade.

Samara apontou o endereço no papel. Os cavaleiros e entreolharam, será que era válido? Uma troca rápida de olhares e resmungos e tudo estava decidido.

-Saga, vamos averiguar esse endereço, ver se descobrimos alguma coisa. – Kamus falou e o geminiano concordou – Shura e Aioria, vocês ficarão por aqui, não sabemos se alguém pode tentar alguma coisa contra as meninas.

-Certo, mas vê se não vão querer fazer todo serviço sozinhos e acabarem se metendo em encrencas!

Os dois cavaleiros lançaram um olhar entrecortado para Aioria, que se encolheu na cadeira. Depois, dando de ombros, partiram da casa. Precisavam ser rápidos.

-Maravilha... Pelo menos com dois deles não precisaremos nos preocupar... – comentou Aquiles consigo mesmo, sorrindo.

Saiu de seu esconderijo e contou alguns minutos. Àquela altura, Lars já devia ter feito ter feito seu serviço. Era a sua vez de entrar em ação.

-x-x-x-

-Vocês acham que eles vão conseguir alguma pista do paradeiro das meninas? – perguntou Samara, arrumando a mesa da cozinha, ajudada por Aioria.

-Claro que vão, você só precisa confiar neles.

Shura, meio indiferente à conversa dos dois, estava brincando com as pontas da toalha de mesa quando sentiu uma brisa insistente invadir a casa pela varanda da sala e chegar até a cozinha. Um vento que logo começou a ganhar mais corpo, chegando ao ponto de bater a porta do cômodo com tudo.

-Nossa, que foi isso? – gritou Samara, tomando um susto.

De repente, Shura deu um pulo, a cadeira caiu com tudo no chão. "Silvana!", foi seu pensamento antes de sair desembestado da cozinha em direção aos quartos da casa.

-x-x-x-

As cortinas da varanda invadiam o quarto, o vento era tanto que vários porta retratos e enfeites caíram no chão, fazendo um estardalhaço. Mas, estranhamente, Silvana ainda dormia. Não viu quando uma sombra esguia se formou na entrada da varanda.

Caminhou até a cama, em silêncio. Sorrindo meio de lado, Lars fitou por alguns segundos o rosto sereno da garota ao dormir. Que sonhos estaria tendo? Prendendo os cabelos que se soltavam de seu rabo de cavalo, ele pegou Silvana no colo e se voltou para a varanda.

-Vamos dar um passeio, minha querida... – disse, saltando da varanda para o vazio.

Bem nesse momento, Shura ia entrando pelo quarto. E viu quando o rapaz saltou para fora da varanda, levando Silvana nos braços.

-Silvana!

Correndo para a mureta, ele viu a silhueta se afastar em direção ao cabo. Respirando fundo, saltou também.

Aquele idiota que não se atrevesse a machucar Silvana!

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte III - Olhando aquele inferno_

Frio. Procurou pelas cobertas, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Mas que coisa, aquele quarto não era tão frio assim! Resmungando, Silvana virou-se de lado e estranhou que o colchão estivesse tão duro e pinicando em algumas partes.

Abriu os olhos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e tomou um susto. Que lugar era aquele? E o que estava fazendo deitada na grama? Levantou-se até ficar sentada, abraçando o próprio corpo. Como fora parar ali?

-Ah, finalmente a minha bela adormecida acordou... Pena que não foi com um beijo meu.

Virou-se na direção da voz e viu Lars sentando em uma pedra, seus olhos cinza brilhando de excitação. Ele a observava de cima a baixo, a garota sentiu-se mal com isso.

-Que lugar é esse? – conseguiu perguntar, colocando-se de pé.

-Estamos no Cabo Sunion. Bonito aqui, não?

-O que quer comigo? E onde estão minhas amigas?

-Não precisa se preocupar com elas, estão sendo muito bem cuidadas... – Lars respondeu, deixando seu posto na pedra e aproximando-se de Silvana – Quanto ao que quero contigo... Nem desconfia?

Foi apenas um puxão e Silvana sentiu seu corpo colar ao de Lars. Tentou afastá-lo, mas quem disse que tinha forças para tanto, ele era mais forte que si. Com uma cara de desagrado, ela viu o rosto do rapaz se aproximar, ele estava quase tocando seus lábios em um beijo quando...

-Solte-a agora mesmo ou se arrependa pelo resto de sua vida!

-Shura! – ela exclamou, ao vislumbrar a silhueta do cavaleiro atrás de Lars.

Seus olhos negros eram pura raiva e seu cosmo já ascendia pelo Cabo. Resmungando, Lars virou-se para ele, mas ainda sem soltar Silvana.

-Escuta aqui, Atena não ensinou seus cavaleiros a não se meterem aonde não são chamados?

-E você não sabe enfrentar um inimigo sem estar escondido atrás de uma garota?

Furiosos com a insinuação de Shura, Lars agarrou o braço de Silvana e, com um movimento brusco, ela foi parar no chão. Shura cerrou os punhos, pronto para atacar. O outro apenas riu.

-Veremos quem é o mais forte, cavaleiro de Atena...

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Então uma brisa se formou no ambiente, fazendo com seus cabelos se soltassem de vez e esvoaçassem por seu rosto e ombros. A brisa foi aumentando de tamanho, até que explodiu em uma corrente de ar extremamente forte quando Lars abriu os olhos.

-Não vai conseguir escapar de mim, cavaleiro de Atena! – ele gritou, abrindo os olhos, que de cinza tornaram-se brancos, quase transparentes.

Pedras, grama e areia começaram a voar pelo Cabo, Silvana teve dificuldades para conseguir chegar até uma coluna e se esconder atrás ela, tentando se segurar. A corrente de ar empurrava Shura para o precipício do Cabo, mas era óbvio que Lars não se livraria tão facilmente assim dele.

Ascendeu seu cosmo até a aura dourada envolver-lhe todo o corpo, encarando o homem à sua frente. Ah, como se arrependeria por ter tentado fazer mal à garota. Confiante, ergueu o braço direito e ele reluziu em dourado, como a lâmina de uma espada afiada.

-Então você é o cavaleiro de Capricórnio, Shura...

-Se conhece a história de Atena e seus cavaleiros, então sabe o que vai te acontecer quando eu desferir meu golpe!

-Claro que sei... Por isso mesmo duvido que Excalibur será capaz de me tocar ou ferir...

-Cale a boca, seu miserável!

Shura avançou sobre Lars, a lâmina de Excalibur brilhando com intensidade. Mas, antes que pudesse se aproximar de seu oponente, uma rajada de vento o lançou longe, acabando por bater contra uma coluna de pedras.

-Não passa de um verme, Shura de Capricórnio... E o único destino para um verme é a morte...

Lars aproximava-se a passos lentos, a ventania que o acompanhava impedia Shura de ficar em pé. Levantou os olhos e viu o inimigo a poucos passos, com um ar de superioridade que o irritava profundamente.

-É patético um homem que se diz tão poderoso mal conseguir ficar de pé... – disse, puxando o cavaleiro pela gola de sua camisa, até que Shura ficou quase de sua altura.

-Patético é você não ter percebido minha verdadeira intenção...

Lars arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não teve tempo de atinar com nada: um soco certeiro de Shura o fez soltá-lo com tudo ele voar para trás, caindo sobre as pedras onde antes estivera sentado.

A ventania diminuiu de tamanho, até quase virar uma brisa novamente. Caminhando até as pedras, Shura já ascendia seu cosmo, pronto a atacar com sua Excalibur quando um grito chamou sua atenção.

-Shura! – Silvana o chamou, trêmula. E servindo como um escudo humano para Lars.

-E agora, o que vai fazer, cavaleiro de Atena? – ele questionou, divertido – Se me atacar, vai acabar retalhando a bela mocinha em perigo.

Shura praguejou, e agora, o que faria? Abaixou seu braço, tentando encontrar uma saída. E percebeu que Lars e Silvana estavam muito próximos do abismo, que dava diretamente para o mar de Atenas.

Tremendo, de frio, de medo e o que mais fosse, Silvana não conseguia tirar os olhos de Shura, esperando uma reação do rapaz. Foi quando ouviu uma voz que parecia lhe falar ao ouvido, mas que vinha de sua própria mente.

"Você confia em mim, Silvana?"

"Shu-Shura?"

"Confia ou não?"

Encarando o cavaleiro, ela acenou de maneira afirmativa com a cabeça. E um sorriso se esboçou no rosto do espanhol.

"Então feche os olhos e não os abra por nada deste mundo... Entendeu?".

Suspirando, Silvana obedeceu e ficou na expectativa pelo que iria acontecer. Não viu que Shura erguia novamente o braço, pronto a desferir seu golpe.

-Ficou maluco, cavaleiro? Vai me atacar e correr o risco de ferir a garota?

-E quem disse que vou atacá-lo, embora seu destino a partir deste momento seja o inferno... Excalibur!

A lâmina afiada da espada sagrada cortou o ar com um zunido e encontrou seu objetivo aos pés de Lars. Um forte estrondo pôde ser ouvido e logo as pedras e colunas do cabo começaram a cair.

Um grito de desespero e Silvana sentiu os braços de Lars a soltarem, assim como seu próprio corpo perder o apoio e entrar em uma queda livre vertiginosa. Não sabia como aquilo acabaria, mas mantinha os olhos fechados. Era preciso confiar em Shura.

Caiu com tudo na água, sentindo que era sugada para baixo. Tentou lutar contra a corrente, buscando a superfície, precisava de ar. Então uma aura quente e confortante a envolveu e um braço a enlaçou pela cintura, puxando-a para cima.

-Abra os olhos, Silvana... – a voz grave de Shura pediu e ela os abriu, dando de cara com o espanhol a lhe sorrir.

Estavam no mar, próximos a encosta do Cabo, de onde podia-se ver que um desmoronamento acabara de acontecer. Tremendo de frio, ela abraçou Shura, aliviada.

-Vamos sair daqui, precisamos voltar para sua casa.

Enlaçando Silvana, Shura nadou até uma praia próxima. E com uma sensação de que aquele tinha sido o menor de todos os problemas.

-x-x-x-

A banheira, cheia de espuma, era relaxante e deliciosa. Com a cabeça encostada na borda, Sheila banhava-se demoradamente. E tentava entender porque seu corpo não obedecia a sua ordem mental de parar com aquela palhaçada e voltar para o quarto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sil! O que achou, menina? Gostou? Ai, que tudo, o Shura é demais... E isso foi só um "aperitivo"!

No próximo capítulo, o Leão Dourado mostrará as suas garras... Não percam!


	11. Chapter 11

Nossa, eu não imaginava que a luta entre Lars e Shura fosse repercutir da maneira que aconteceu... Chamá-lo de FDP foi algo que eu nunca imaginei, eu gosto muito desse "Quarteto do Mal".

Agora, só fico aqui pensando o que vão dizer do Aquiles depois deste capítulo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo XI - Vai abençoar**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte I - O que não tem governo, nem nunca terá?_

Foram longos minutos, admirando-se no espelho que cobria boa parte de uma das paredes do quarto. O vestido azul jazia sobre a cama, o modelo preto e extremamente decotado emoldurava-lhe o corpo naquele momento. Os cabelos, soltos e bem escovados, caíam como ondas sobre seus ombros.

"Por que estou fazendo tudo isso para aquele filho da p...?", perguntava-se, sem conseguir afastar-se do espelho ou desfazer o sorriso em seu rosto.

Duas batidas na porta e o som do trinco sendo aberto chamaram sua atenção e Sheila voltou-se para Vincent, que lhe sorria abertamente.

-x-x-x-

-O que deu no Shura para ele sair daquele jeito? – questionou Samara, correndo para a sala junto com Aioria.

Estavam a poucos passos da escada de acesso ao primeiro andar quando um leve tremor os fez estancar a corrida. Os objetos que decoravam mesas, estantes e cantos foram ao chão, Samara só não teve o mesmo destino porque se segurou no corrimão da escada.

-Um terremoto?

-Não pode ser... Atenas não está em uma região instável.

Um segundo tremor, mais intenso que o anterior e os móveis sambaram pela casa, objetos de vidro e cerâmica se espatifaram e a garota quase rolou pela escada, sendo amparada pelo leonino.

-Mas o que pode ser isso? – ele se questionou, até sentir algo estranho no ar.

Era um cosmo, mas não de seus amigos. Era carregado de tensão e fúria, e se dirigia à casa. Franziu o cenho, quem ou o que poderia ser?

-Fique aqui, Samara e não saia. Eu vou lá fora ver o que está acontecendo.

Samara assentiu e apertou com força a mão do cavaleiro, que segurava a sua. Um pedido mudo para que tivesse cuidado

-Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. – disse Aioria, aproximando-se da garota e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Saiu logo depois, apressado. E Samara ficou sentada no sofá da sala, apreensiva.

-x-x-x-

Aioria ganhou a saída rapidamente e encontrou o portão de ferro da entrada aberto e as pedrinhas brancas do caminho todas espalhadas. Então uma movimentação junto às heras que enfeitavam a mureta chamou sua atenção.

-Apareça, quem quer que seja!

-Não precisa ficar nervoso, nem gritar... – Aquiles falou, saindo de trás do chafariz e postando-se à frente do cavaleiro. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam intensamente e um sorriso idiota bailava em sua face.

O leão pô-se em posição de ataque, atento a qualquer movimento do rapaz.

-Por que sua amiga também não saiu? Seria interessante tê-la por perto para assistir sua derrota.

-Tente chegar perto da Samara e será um homem morto.

-Está com ciúmes? Ridículo...

O sangue de Aioria fervia em suas veias e ele cerrou os punhos, pronto para lançar sua Cápsula do Poder e acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela palhaçada. Aquiles, por seu lado, apenas deu de ombros e esticou os braços na direção do chão, fechando os olhos.

Em poucos segundos a terra começou a tremer e Aioria quase perdeu o equilíbrio. As pedras se espalharam ainda mais e, dentro da casa, Samara se encolheu toda no sofá, com medo.

-Você ainda não viu nada, Cavaleiro de Atena...

Com estas palavras, Aquiles abriu os olhos e o vermelho de suas pupilas deu lugar a um castanho escuro quase negro e a força do tremor aumentou de intensidade, rachando o chão.

Dentro da casa, o caos tomava conta de tudo. Desesperada, Sah correu para debaixo de uma mesa e por lá ficou, protegendo a cabeça com os braços. No jardim, a rachadura logo se transformou em uma cratera que aumentava cada vez mais seu tamanho, e bem na direção de Aioria.

-O que vai fazer para escapar, cavaleiro?

Aioria tentou dar um pulo para trás, mas seu gesto foi inútil. A cratera se abriu bem debaixo de seus pés, o leonino nem teve tempo de se defender. Caiu, no buraco vazio e escuro que se formou no jardim.

-x-x-x-

De repente, os tremores cessaram. Samara ainda ficou um tempo debaixo da mesa, até que levantou a cabeça e percebeu que tudo estava calmo. Engatinhando, ela saiu de seu esconderijo e voltou ao sofá.

Então um aperto tomou conta de seu peito e ela imediatamente deu um pulo, pensando em Aioria. Era certo que ele a tinha mandado ficar dentro da casa, mas a sensação de que alguma coisa havia acontecido a ele não a deixava em paz. Apreensiva, mandou às favas as ordens do rapaz e correu para o jardim.

-Aioria! Aioria! Mas o que é isso? – ela se perguntou ao se deparar com a cratera no jardim, bem à sua frente.

-Melhor tomar cuidado ou vai acabar fazendo companhia àquele imbecil... – Aquiles disse, surgindo atrás de Samara.

Ela se virou e, ao se deparar com aqueles olhos vermelhos a fitando, sentiu medo. E uma raiva muito grande também.

-O que você fez com minhas amigas? E com o Aioria, seu cretino?

-Nossa, um elogio desses vindo de uma garota tão bonita... – Aquiles zombou – Suas amigas estão bem. E quanto ao cavaleiro de Atena... Por que não procura no fundo dessa cratera?

Samara arregalou os olhos, não podia ser verdade. No desespero, tentando se afastar do rapaz que se aproximava de si, ela foi recuando e acabou escorregando na borda da cratera. E somente não caiu porque Aquiles foi mais rápido.

-Por que não esquece aquele idiota e aproveita a noite comigo? Podemos nos divertir tanto juntos, pequena...

-Me solta, seu nojento!

Aquiles sorriu, mulheres difíceis costumavam lhe dar mais prazer na conquista. Puxando Samara para mais perto de si, colando seus corpos, ele a segurou pela nuca e tomou a boca pequena em um beijo arrebatador e sufocante, a garota se debatia de todo jeito, mas como escapar?

Então, do fundo da cratera, uma aura dourada se ascendeu e uma espécie de rugido reverberou pelo jardim, assustando os dois jovens.

-Mas que diabos foi isso? – questionou Aquiles, soltando Samara com tudo.

Aproximou-se do buraco e um soco certeiro em seu queixo o fez voar longe e bater contra a mureta. Com um salto, Aioria pulou de volta ao jardim, o brilho da fúria estampado em seus olhos azuis.

-Eu lhe disse que seria um homem morto caso se aproximasse da Samara!

Seu cosmo se ascendeu de maneira aterradora, formando a imagem de um imponente Leão atrás de si. Aquiles se levantou, mal conseguindo se manter de pé. E viu, estarrecido, um ponto de luz brilhar no ombro direito de Aioria.

-O que é isso?

-O seu passaporte para o inferno... Relâmpago de Plasma!

O ponto de luz se transformou em centenas, milhares de outros pontos que atingiram Aquiles na velocidade da luz. E, como ele estava muito próximo da mureta, não teve chances de se defender. Caiu, no vazio do abismo.

-A... Aioria! Você.. Você está...

Samara tremia dos pés à cabeça, mal conseguia articular uma frase completa. Aioria foi até ela e a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la com palavras acolhedoras em seu ouvido.

-Eu pensei que tivesse morrido...

-Eu sou um cavaleiro de Atena, Sah... Não vou deixar esse mundo assim tão facilmente...

A garota levantou o rosto e sorriu. E Aioria, encantado, baixou a cabeça e tocou os doces lábios em um beijo terno e cheio de promessas. O leão estava, finalmente, se libertando de sua jaula dourada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte II - O que não tem vergonha, nem nunca terá?_

Ainda agarrada ao travesseiro, Jéssica dormia tão profundamente que não percebeu quando a porta do quarto foi aberta e alguém entrou, trancando-a novamente. Com passos lentos e silenciosos, Heitor aproximou-se da cama e se sentou na beirada, admirando a garota.

Com cuidado, tirou alguns fios ruivos que estavam sobre a testa. A garota resmungou um pouco, mas nada de acordar. Ele, então, correu o olhar pelo corpo todo, as pernas descobertas porque a barra da saia estava levantada.

Devagar, ele pousou sua mão sobre uma das pernas de Jéssica e a acariciou levemente, subindo até o limite em que o tecido permitia.

-Eu a farei minha, princesa... – sussurrou, baixando a cabeça até tocar os lábios rubros pelo batom que ela usava.

-x-x-x-

Galante, Vincent ofereceu o braço à Sheila e a levou até o andar térreo, onde um jantar caprichado havia sido preparado para os dois. Puxando a cadeira, ele a fez se sentar e lhe serviu uma taça de vinho tinto, sorrindo abertamente.

"Eu vou enfiar esse seu sorriso em um lugar que vai doer e muito, seu desgraçado...", ela pensava, mas retribuindo o sorriso. Todos os seus gestos eram feitos de maneira automática, como se alguém os estivesse controlando.

-Gosta da cozinha francesa, Sheila? – ele perguntou, indicando ao criado que a servisse.

-Prefiro a companhia, Vincent... – "Céus! De onde saiu isso?", ela falou e pensou, fitando-o com um brilho divertido no olhar.

Vincent sorriu, bebendo demoradamente de sua taça. Tudo corria como o planejado. E a noite estava apenas começando para ambos...

-x-x-x-

-Então é aqui o covil dos abutres... – Saga disse a si mesmo, observando o entorno da mansão. Kamus não lhe deu ouvidos, tentando verificar uma maneira de entrarem sem serem percebidos.

-Há muitos guardas e cães por aqui, Saga... Precisamos encontrar uma maneira de entrarmos sem chamar a atenção.

-Hum, acho que isso é impossível... – o geminiano falou, ao ouvir os latidos dos cachorros e luzes na direção onde estavam – O lugar é bem mais vigiado do que imaginávamos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui se foi mais um capítulo! Com ele, as coisas começam a se encaminhar para o fim e a ação toma cada vez mais conta da fic! E no próximo, alguém arrisca qual dourado vai dar mostras de seu poder? E Heitor e Vincent, vão conseguir atingir seus objetivos?

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Então, demorou, mas aqui está um novo capítulo! É que eu vivi um dilema nesses últimos tempos, por isso demorei a postar... Pior é que o dilema continua! Quer saber, vcs bem que poderiam me ajudar, meninas! No fim do capítulo a gente conversa mais, beleza?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo XII – O que não tem juízo?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte I - O que será, que será?_

Abraçados, Aioria e Samara estavam perdidos em seu mundinho particular, alheios a tudo, esquecidos do que acontecia ao seu redor. Porém...

-Hum, será que estamos atrapalhando algo? – perguntou Shura, parado próximo ao chafariz junto de Silvana, que olhava curiosa para o buraco à sua frente.

-Sil!

Sah gritou, toda feliz ao ver a amiga bem. E, com sua empolgação, quase foi ela a despencar cratera abaixo. Se não fosse Aioria a lhe segurar pela cintura... Shura, sempre abraçado à Silvana, deu a volta e o quarteto entrou pela casa.

-O que aconteceu aqui? Por que está tudo revirado?

-Um inimigo, queria invadir a casa e seqüestrar a Samara e...

-Ela também? – questionou Shura, lívido. Aioria arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou a garota de pé ao lado do espanhol.

-Como assim, ela também?

-Um idiota tentou levar a Silvana embora, mas consegui detê-lo antes que fizesse alguma coisa contra ela. E não era um adversário qualquer, Aioria, ele tinha uma cosmoenergia muito forte e agressiva.

-O quem cara que enfrentei também...

Shura sentou-se no sofá, acompanhado de Silvana, enquanto o leonino apoiou-se no aparador estreitando seu abraço em torno de Samara. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que...

-Shura!

-Que foi?

-O Saga e o Kamus... E se os caras que enfrentamos tiverem um mestre ou um chefe? Aqueles dois vão precisar de ajuda!

Em estado de alerta, cada qual deu um beijo rápido em sua respectiva garota e já iam partir correndo de encontro aos amigos quando foram puxados de volta, caindo ambos sentados no chão.

-Ei! – gritaram os dois cavaleiros ao mesmo tempo, indignados. E Samara e Silvana nem se abalaram com isso.

-Como ousam sair assim e nos deixarem sozinhas aqui, nesta casa?

-Exato! E nós, como ficamos?

-Puxa vida... Você fica ou eu fico? – perguntou Shura à Aioria, no que recebeu um puxão de Sil em sua camisa.

-Por que fez isso?

-Por conta de sua atitude machista e sem sentido! Quem disse que vamos ficar aqui, senhor Shura?

-O quê?

-A Sil tem toda razão... Se vão atrás dos seus amigos, então nós vamos atrás de nossas amigas também!

-QUÊ??? Nada disso, vocês duas vão ficar aqui, é perigoso e...

Dois pares de olhos castanhos muito raivosos encararam Aioria e Shura, fazendo-os engolirem em seco e se encolherem de medo...

-x-x-x-

Calor. Uma sensação de arrepio a percorrer sua espinha. Suspirava, aconchegada nos braços daquele homem maravilhoso, que lhe acariciava os cabelos delicadamente. Sorrindo, ele baixou sua cabeça e lhe tocou os lábios em um beijo terno.

Mas, desta vez, o que sentiu foi diferente. Repulsa. Um gosto ruim, uma vontade de afastá-lo de si. Enojada, Jéssica empurrava Saga para trás com todas as suas forças, mas não conseguia sair daquele abraço, daquele beijo.

Então, a imagem do cavaleiro se desfez como mágica pelo ar e ela se viu sozinha, mas ainda com a sensação de nojo. Abriu os olhos, estava sonhando? E tomou um susto ao se deparar com os olhos azuis de Heitor a lhe sorrir, de um jeito extremamente safado.

-A princesa acordou... Ótimo, assim podemos aproveitar mais...

Ela tentou dizer algo, mas quem disse que as palavras saíam de sua boca? Quis gritar, afastar aquele homem nojento de si, mas seus braços não obedeciam ao seu comando de empurrá-lo para longe.

Sem tirar o sorriso idiota dos lábios, Heitor deitou-se sobre a garota, beijando não somente sua boca, como o pescoço, o colo, deslizando suas mãos pela pele macia e perfumada.

Um estrondo foi ouvido no jardim, seguido de gritos e latidos esganiçados. Praguejando, Heitor saltou da cama e foi até a janela do quarto ver o que estava acontecendo. E a visão que teve não foi nem um pouco agradável para si.

-Merda!

Transtornado, ele esmurrou o beiral da janela, assustando Jéssy. Xingando Zeus e o mundo, saiu de onde estava e correu até a porta, não poderia continuar o que fazia antes de eliminar dois inconvenientes que invadiam a mansão naquele momento.

-Eu vou voltar, princesa... Pode me esperar!

Bateu a porta, até se esqueceu de trancá-la. E Jéssica, aos poucos, percebeu que seu corpo parecia estar voltando a obedecer seu cérebro.

-x-x-x-

Uma explosão de cosmo lançou os seguranças e cachorros para trás, eliminando os primeiros obstáculos que se impunham entre eles e a mansão. Concentrados, Saga e Kamus avançavam pelo jardim, até que...

-Parem onde estão ou serão homens mortos! – Heitor gritou, postando-se à frente dos dois cavaleiros – Se bem que morrerão de qualquer jeito.

Saga bufou, encarando o rapaz. Kamus se posicionou em ataque, pronto para lançar um golpe contra Heitor, mas o geminiano o impediu de continuar com sua intenção.

-Vá em frente e encontre o velocino e as garotas... Eu tenho umas contas a acertar com esse idiota.

-Como quiser, Saga...

Sério e calmo, Kamus desfez a posição de ataque e avançou alguns passos. Heitor levantou a mão para atacar o cavaleiro que vinha em sua direção, mas foi surpreendido por inúmeras "paredes" de hera e grama que cresciam à sua volta, formando uma espécie de labirinto circular. E estava separado de Kamus por uma dessas paredes.

-Pode ir, Kamus... Esse cara não vai conseguir encontrá-lo em meu labirinto.

O aquariano assentiu e se voltou para a mansão. Tinha uma missão a cumprir. E uma jovem em especial para resgatar.

-x-x-x-

O jantar estava quase no fim, Vincent e Sheila riam muito, embalados pela conversa agradável e pelo vinho. A assessora sorria, lançava olhares sugestivos ao rapaz e... Entendia cada vez menos o que estava acontecendo consigo.

Então Vincent, tomando o último gole de seu vinho, levantou-se e foi até a jovem, puxando pela mão e fazendo com que Sheila também deixasse a mesa. Enlaçando-a pela cintura, beijou sua face e sorriu, sedutoramente.

-Esse sorriso... Está cheio de segundas intenções, Vincent?

-Diria que terceiras, quartas... Quantas você quiser...

Fitando-a com o brilho do desejo nos belos olhos verdes, Vincent então a beijou, sôfrega e demoradamente. Sheila o abraçou e a carícia tornou-se mais intensa e provocante, como o prenúncio do que ainda estava por vir.

"Pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte II - Que todos os avisos não vão evitar?_

-Mas que diabos é isso?- questionou Heitor, preso ao labirinto de hera. Saga apenas sorriu, de um jeito jocoso e superior.

-Este, meu caro, é uma labirinto criado por meu cosmo e de onde nunca poderá sair...

Para surpresa de Saga, Heitor não praguejou ou demonstrou medo. Simplesmente gargalhou com gosto, quase sentando-se no chão para rir.

-Posso saber do que tanto ri?

-Hahaha, você é engraçado, cavaleiro de Atena... Acha mesmo que essa ilusão ridícula vai me impedir de fazer alguma coisa contra você? Ah, não me subestime tanto...

As risadas cessaram e Heitor ficou sério de repente. Encarou saga e seus olhos azuis de repente adquiriram um brilho estranho, em negro. Seus cabelos esvoaçaram para trás e raios começaram a cortar o céu, caindo bem próximos de onde estavam. Desviando-se de um deles, Saga acabou baixando a guarda e o labirinto se desfez, estavam novamente no jardim da mansão.

-Tem medo de tempestades, Saga?

-Hunf, uma chuvinha não faz a ninguém.

-Mesmo? É o que veremos...

Um forte trovão foi ouvido e uma chuva pesada começou a cair. E com o estrondo, Jéssy despertou de vez, sentando-se na cama, o coração aos pulos.

-O que está acontecendo?

Saltou da cama para o chão, foi até a janela e viu a tempestade que caia com força. E Saga estava no jardim, enfrentando Heitor!

-Por Deus!

Nervosa, ela correu até a porta, estava destrancada. Foi ao quarto de Sheila, a porta estava escancarada, mas nada da amiga. Parou um momento para pensar, tinha que sair dali sem que alguém a visse.

Sorrateira, encontrou no fim do corredor a escada de acesso dos empregados ao terceiro andar e por ela desceu, pé ante pé e silenciosamente.

-x-x-x-

Aos poucos, a visão foi ficando turva, a água encharcava seus cabelos e corria por seu rosto. Se continuasse daquele jeito, não conseguiria atacar Heitor com precisão. O outro apenas ria e o encarava, certo de sua vitória.

Não podia perder mais tempo, afinal, uma bela garota o esperava em um dos quartos do terceiro andar.

-Diga adeus, cavaleiro de Atena...

Heitor ergueu os braços ao céu e um raio, fulminante certeiro, caiu sobre Saga. O rapaz deu uma gargalhada em tom mais alto, como tinha sido fácil! Mas logo percebeu que havia comemorado cedo demais.

-Que lugar é esse?

Inúmeras linhas paralelas se formavam ao seu redor, ampulhetas, relógios e pêndulos dançavam sobre sua cabeça. Estava atordoado.

-Esta é uma outra dimensão, Heitor... Meu pequeno mundo particular e tenha certeza de daqui não sairá com vida...

Ouvia voz de Saga, mas onde ele estava? Fechava os olhos, tentava se concentrar em seus poderes, mas não conseguia nada. Então percebeu que estava tremendo e não era de frio ou pela água da chuva que encharcava suas roupas.

-Está com medo, Heitor?

-Seu idiota, apareça!

-Como quiser, mas saiba que se arrependerá de ter me pedido isso.

Sorrindo, Saga materializou-se à frente de Heitor, os braços estendidos na sua direção. O encarava com seu característico ar de superioridade.

-Ah, antes de te mandar para o inferno, saiba de uma coisa: a Jéssica é minha garota e ninguém se aproxima dela com intenções que vão além do que eu possa permitir, entendeu?

Heitor engoliu em seco ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Saga. Então, as linhas e objetos à sua volta deram lugar a um conjunto de planetas e estrelas, todos girando, como se o sugassem para o meio de um redemoinho.

-Explosão Galáctica!

Em segundos, tudo explodiu, levando planetas, estrelas e Heitor para o inferno. E o jardim ficou destruído.

-Coitado do jardineiro... Vai ter trabalho dobrado quando amanhecer! – Saga disse a si mesmo, voltando-se para a entrada da mansão.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gostou, Jéssy? Gostou? Gostou? Me desculpe pela demora, é que estava com um dilema, eu já te disse antes qual. E antes de partir para ele, eu não me prolonguei muito na luta deste capítulo porque estou guardando as surpresas e cosmos para a luta final!

E agora o dilema: Gente, eu ainda não escolhi e minha música e do Kamus? Será que vcs me ajudariam com isso, meninas? Sim? Ai, que bom!!!

São três canções do Jota Quest, vejam a que acham mais legal e que tenha a ver comigo e o aquariano: "Mais uma vez", "Só hoje" ou "O que eu também não entendo". E aí, qual delas?

Beijos!


	13. Chapter 13

Sim, finalmente veremos a tão aguardada luta entre Kamus e Vincent! Ah, mais uma coisa: muito obrigada, minhas lindas, agora a Sheila e o senhor de gelo já têm uma canção tema... Será "O que eu também não entendo", tão linda... Logo o capítulo com a descrição da letra estará no ar, juro!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo XIII- Por que todos os risos vão desafiar?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Parte I - Por que todos os sinos irão repicar?**_

O resultado final era um completo desastre, não havia sobrado nem a grama para contar a história. Ajeitando os fios de cabelo grudados na testa, Saga já ia rumando para dentro da mansão quando escutou uma exclamação de surpresa atrás de si.

-Nossa, que foi isso? O Katrina passou por aqui, é?

-Menos, Samara, menos... – pediu Aioria, uma gotinha escorrendo por sua testa.

Saga virou-se lentamente, sério. Shura e o leonino engoliram em seco, prontos para tomar uma bronca daquelas...

-O que estão fazendo aqui? E com essas garotas?

-Ow, a gente tem nome, sabia? – disse Silvana, interrompendo qualquer tentativa de Shura de falar alguma coisa – E se tentar nos impedir de entrar ou ficar fazendo essas perguntas cretinas, vai se ver comigo!

Surpreso, Saga engoliu em seco e assentiu, a brasileira tinha um olhar tão altivo que dava medo até em Ares! Satisfeita, Silvana puxou Samara e ambas rumaram na frente, seguidas bem de perto pelos cavaleiros.

-Agora entendi porque vocês as trouxeram até aqui...

-x-x-x-

O beijo trocado logo foi dando lugar a mordidas pelo pescoço e colo da jornalista, enquanto que, com uma das mãos, Vincent jogava ao chão o que estava sobre a mesa e certamente iria lhe atrapalhar.

Sheila, afoita, abria a camisa do rapaz com fúria, quando a temperatura do ambiente começou a mudar de repente, ficando mais fria. Tanto que, em questão de segundos, a assessora batia os dentes de frio e se agarrava ao corpo de Vincent, tentando se aquecer.

-Mas que porcaria é essa? – ele questionou, quando pequenos flocos de neve começaram a cair diante de seus olhos.

-Será que seria pedir demais para soltá-la?

Vincent virou-se na direção de onde vinha a pergunta e então viu Kamus, parado a poucos metros de onde estavam. Praguejando, ele soltou Sheila, a jornalista ficou parada, sem saber o que fazer.

-O que quer aqui, cavaleiro de Atena?

-Perguntar onde fica o banheiro. – ironizou o aquariano, deixando o outro nervoso – Perguntas idiotas, respostas cretinas.

-Sheila, você suba de volta ao quarto... Eu tenho um assunto desagradável para resolver com este sujeito.

Tremendo de frio, ela assentiu e lançou um olhar fuzilante para Kamus, o cavaleiro manteve-se impassível. Tinha experiência em batalhas e desconfiava do motivo pelo qual a jovem reagia daquela maneira. Discretamente, uma veinha pulsava em seu pescoço, denotando a vontade de acabar de uma vez com aquele bastardo que cobiçava Sheila.

Ela subiu as escadas, mas quando chegou ao primeiro andar, uma forte dor de cabeça a atingiu, a jovem precisou se apoiar em um aparador próximo. "O que foi isso?", perguntou-se, mas, já recuperada, voltou a cumprir a ordem dada por Vincent.

No andar de baixo, o cavaleiro e o rapaz se encaravam, diminuindo a distância entre si.

-x-x-x-

O corredor estava livre e estranhamente silencioso, aquilo não era bom sinal. Muito atenta, Jéssica desceu os últimos degraus da escada dos empregados. Estava quase no meio do caminho, quando ouviu a voz de Vincent e uma outra masculina, que não conseguiu identificar. O rapaz parecia alterado, ela recuou alguns passos para se certificar de que não seria vista por ninguém.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna e então viu Sheila subir as escadas, meio zonza e com uma das mãos sobre a cabeça, não parecia bem. Vigilante, a garota deixou seu esconderijo e foi na direção da amiga, ela não havia percebido sua presença.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte II - Por que todos os hinos irão consagrar?_

-Você é sempre assim, Kamus de Aquário? O chato que tem prazer em estragar o melhor da festa?

Vincent estava furioso com o cavaleiro, aquele idiota havia atrapalhado seus planos bem na hora em que estava conseguindo o que tanto queria. Kamus deu de ombros, seus olhos estreitaram-se na direção de seu adversário.

-Pelo menos tenho meus próprios méritos para conquistar uma mulher, não preciso usar de certos artifícios para tanto...

-Mesmo? – Vincent riu, mas estava furioso com a colocação do cavaleiro – Então, por que foi desprezado por ela na festa do museu? Pelo que me lembro, Sheila dançava comigo e isso não te deixou muito feliz...

Ora, claro que se lembrava da vernissage. E de como a assessora estava linda em seu vestido azul... Cansado daquela conversa sem sentido, Kamus se colocou em posição de ataque, ainda tinha uma garota para resgatar e o velocino para devolver ao museu.

-Até que enfim alguma atitude, cavaleiro de Atena... Pena que será seu fim...

Vincent fechou os olhos, abrindo os braços e dizendo alguma coisa que Kamus não compreendeu. A temperatura na sala começou a oscilar entre o cosmo frio do cavaleiro e uma onde de calor, de onde ela poderia vir?

Um grito, o abrir dos olhos agora vermelhos de Vincent e uma roda de fogo se formou ao redor de Kamus, estreitando-se devagar, avançando sobre o cavaleiro. Começando a suar, ainda que discretamente, ele se manteve impassível, seu cosmo gerando uma camada de gelo protetor para si.

-x-x-x-

-Sheila? Sheila, sou eu! Sheila!

Jéssica alcançou a amiga antes que ela subisse para o próximo andar, mas a jornalista pareceu não lhe dar ouvidos. Continuou a andar, mesmo com a garota em sua cola, segurando seu braço.

-Sheila, aonde você vai? Anda, temos que sair daqui?

-Vou voltar... Ao quarto... Como o Vincent mandou...

-Quê? – Jéssy não entendeu e segurou a amiga pelos dois braços, sacudindo-a – Eu não sei o que ele fez com você, mas acorda! Nós temos que ir embora daqui, anda!

Meio atordoada, Sheila levantou o olhar para a amiga, Jéssica percebeu que ela parecia confusa. Era como se sua mente lhe dissesse uma coisa e seu corpo fizesse outra, como aquilo era possível?

-Eu não acredito que vou ter que fazer isso... – ela disse a si mesma, mas só tinha um jeito de fazer Sheila parar e "desistir" de obedecer as ordens de Vincent. Segurando-a fortemente pelos braços, passou-lhe uma rasteira que a assessora foi ao chão sem perceber.

-Quietinha!

Usando o peso de seu corpo, a garota sentou-se sobre as pernas da amiga e segurou seus braços colados ao chão. Pelo menos assim, ela não conseguiria sair dali, por mais que se debatesse tentando.

-x-x-x-

As chamas ganhavam mais força à medida que Vincent se aproximava de Kamus. Na mesma proporção, o cosmo de Kamus mantinha a barreira de gelo, mas o cavaleiro já suava de maneira perceptível. Detestava admitir, mas tinha que encontrar uma maneira de atacar o inimigo e desestabilizar logo sua cosmoenergia.

Vincent estava seguro de seu poder, estudava cada expressão e mínimo movimento de Kamus. Queria ver até onde o senhor de gelo iria agüentar.

-Quente aqui, não? – perguntou, um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Kamus deu de ombros.

-Nada que não possa ser resolvido...

Kamus baixou a cabeça por um instante, concentrando seu cosmo. Em questão de segundos, as chamas à sua volta começaram a ser envolvidas por uma grossa camada de gelo, congelando-se. Logo, toda sala era um único bloco, frio e escorregadio.

-Parece-me que seu truque não funcionou muito bem, Vincent... – o aquariano falou, caminhando até seu oponente.

-Tem certeza, Kamus de Aquário?

O rapaz estancou o passo, sem entender onde Vincent queria chegar. Com um sorriso jocoso a lhe moldar a face, o rapaz estalou os dedos e os cristais de gelo se quebraram, as chamas voltaram a surgir com mais força. Com um movimento brusco, lançou uma delas contra Kamus.

Pego de surpresa, o cavaleiro foi jogado contra a parede, batendo com tudo na mesma e caindo no chão, meio desorientado. Com certa dificuldade, conseguiu se levantar, Vincent vinha novamente em sua direção.

-Isso já me cansou, sabia? Vamos acabar logo com tudo, a Sheila já deve estar me esperando no quarto...

Kamus estreitou o olhar, não estava gostando nem um pouco da maneira como aquele idiota falava da assessora. Concentrando seu cosmo, ele se colocou em uma posição defensiva, a princípio. Tinha uma idéia em mente, e teria que dar certo.

-Pó de Diamante!

A rajada de ar frio foi em direção ao oponente, mas desviou-se no último instante, indo parar meu ma das colunas que ligava o chão de mármore ao teto.

-Péssima pontaria, cavaleiro!

-Tem certeza, Vincent?

Então, de repente, a coluna começou a se desfacelar em centenas de pedaços e ela foi ao chão, quase em cima de Vincent. O rapaz baixou a guarda e saltou para frente. "Ótimo, idiota...", pensou Kamus, sorrindo levemente.

-Execução Aurora!

Uma rajada de ar frio, muito mais potente e sem chances de defesa. Vincent foi pego em cheio, indo bater contra a escadaria do salão. Ofegante, ele sentia aos poucos sua pele congelar e a perda dos movimentos de seus braços e pernas.

-Como queria, acabamos logo... Satisfeito, Vincent? – perguntou Kamus, com um certo "quezinho" de ironia.

Um sopro e o corpo do rapaz se desfez em milhares de pequenos fragmentos. Agora, era encontrar Sheila e o velocino.

-x-x-x-

No andar de cima, Sheila tentava se soltar de Jéssica. Então, sem mais nem menos, a jovem parou de se debater e piscou diversas vezes, confusa.

-Que que vocês está fazendo em cima de mim, Jéssy?

-Sheila... Você... Você voltou ao normal?

-Como assim? Said e cima de mim, eu quero pegar aquele imbecil do Vincent, sentar a mão na cara dele!

Rindo, Jéssica saiu de cima da amiga, sim, ela havia voltado ao normal. Ajudando-a se levantar, as duas resolveram dar uma espiada pela sacada do andar e viram quando kamus fez picadinho do dito-cujo.

-Como ele fez isso?

No salão, Kamus já ia subindo a escadaria quando ouviu barulho de alguém correndo atrás de si.

-Kamus! Você está bem?

-Aioria! Shura! Mas e essas garotas?

-Silvana! Samara! Graças aos céus, vocês estão bem! – gritaram Sheila e Jéssica, descendo as escadas. As amigas sorriram e puseram-se a correr até elas.

Abraçaram-se, rindo, falando todas ao mesmo tempo.

-Acho que acabamos com todos agora, precisamos encontrar o velocino e ir embora daqui. – falou Saga, tomando a frente do grupo.

Então um raio cortou o céu do lado de fora da mansão, as luzes piscaram, vacilantes. As garotas pararam de falar e tudo ficou em silêncio, ouviam-se apenas as batidas dos corações acelerados de cada um dos presentes.

-Ora, ora, não tão rápido, cavaleiros de Atena... A festa ainda nem começou...

Do alto da escada, Kríacos sorria aos cavaleiros. E usava sobre o terno bem cortado o velocino, que brilhava em seu tom de dourado tão marcante.

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui se foi o último... Vincent, não se vá! Sim, apesar de ser um vilão, eu amei criar a ele e cada um dos outros três... Acho que vou fazer uma fic para eles, o que acham?

Com este capítulo, a fic começa a se encaminhar para o final, a última e decisiva luta será no próximo... Como os cavaleiros irão se safar dessa? E as meninas, será que vão apenas assistir a luta?

Esperem e verão... Beijos!


	14. Chapter 14

Gente, antes de iniciar o capítulo, dois avisos importantes!

Aviso 1: A fic está acabando, este é o penúltimo capítulo...

Aviso 2: A Sheila e o Camus ainda tem a música do Jota Quest como tema, mas ela não vai aparecer nesta fic. Aguardem que logo teremos surpresas por aqui...

E, devidamente avisados, vamos ao capítulo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo XIV - E todos os meninos vão desembestar?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte I - E todos os destinos irão se encontrar?_

Ali estava o homem, todo imponente em seu terno bem cortado e usando uma espécie de capa, brilhante e dourada. Os cavaleiros se colocaram em posição de alerta, sabiam muito bem o que era aquela vestimenta. Mas, as garotas...

-Eu vou encher a tua fuça de porrada, seu velho desgraçado! – gritou Sheila, soltando Jéssica e partindo para cima de Kríacos. Estava furiosa.

-Sheila, não faça... – Tentou advertir Camus, mas fora tarde demais - ... Isso.

A jornalista foi com tudo, de punho fechado, mas o grego, calmamente, espalmou a mão no ar e a jovem foi lançada para longe, caindo sobre as escadas de acesso ao primeiro andar.

-Idiota... Acaso não percebe o que estou usando?

-Uma capa dourada ridícula... – disse Silvana, prontinha para fazer o que Sheila tentara.

-Correção, mocinha... Este aqui é o velocino de ouro... E, com ele em mãos, eu posso ter o mundo aos meus pés...

-O quê?

Kríacos riu diante da surpresa das garotas, que olhavam para ele incrédulas. Furiosa, Sheila levantou-se cambaleante e quis partir para cima dele novamente, nunca alguém batia em uma galáctica e saía impune!

O homem espalmou novamente sua mão no ar, pronto para lançar não somente a jornalista como as demais meninas para trás, mas não teve sucesso. Quando ia lançar algum golpe, fora a tingido em cheio por um soco potente, envolto em uma luz dourada. Furiosos, Aiolia estava a poucos metros de distância, de punho fechado.

-Subam para o primeiro andar e fiquem por lá, meninas... Essa luta não é para vocês! – ele disse, sem tirar os olhos do homem à sua frente, que esfregava o queixo com uma das mãos.

-Como ele fez aquilo? – perguntaram Sheila e Jéssica ao mesmo tempo, não acreditando no que haviam acabado de presenciar.

-Sabe aquelas histórias sobre os cavaleiros de Atena que nos contou? Pois então, são todas verdadeiras.

O queixo das duas foi ao chão com o que Samara dissera, quase que empacam na escada. E, no salão, Kríacos desdenhava do cavaleiro de Leão.

-Foi uma bela tentativa, meu rapaz e confesso que chegou a me desestabilizar... Mas não poderá fazer muito além disso.

Ergueu o braço na direção do cavaleiro e, com uma velocidade impressionante, partiu para cima de Aiolia. E tudo o que o rapaz viu foi um vulto passar por si e uma dor muito forte no abdômen, fazendo com que caísse no chão.

-Aiolia! – gritou Shura, ao ver o amigo cuspir sangue no chão.

Fora tão rápido que sequer vira o momento em que o grego lhe acertara um soco, bem em cheio. O capricorniano, furiosos, partiu para cima dele, mas, de repente parou, com o braço direito erguido. Sequer se mexia, sob o olhar atento de Kríacos.

-Agora, está sob a minha vontade, cavaleiro...

-Ah, então foi assim que aquele desgraçado conseguiu dominar a aminha vontade? Foi por causa do velocino? – questionou Sheila, vermelha de raiva. Agora entendi como Vincent a dominara horas atrás.

-Agora... Vire-se, Shura de Capricórnio... – ele disse e o cavaleiro, totalmente a contra gosto, obedeceu – E corte a cabeça do cavaleiro de Leão para mim...

-Não, Olia! – Sha gritou, quase se atirando no salão de baixo, Silvana a segurou no pulo.

Aiolia também não se movia, viu Shura se aproximar e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi baixar ainda mais a cabeça. E, bem na hora que o cavaleiro ia desferir seu golpe...

Uma rajada de ar frio o jogou para trás, seguida por uma série de socos na direção de Kríacos. Por pouco, o homem não consegue se desviar.

-Esqueceu-se que somos quatro, idiota!

-Obviamente que não, Saga de Gêmeos... E tanto por isso, que acabarei com tudo da maneira mais rápida...

O grego levantou os braços e pronunciou algumas palavras, o velocino brilhou intensamente e tudo á sua volta começou a se mexer e desmoronar, quase atingindo os cavaleiros.

No andar de cima, as meninas tentavam se proteger dos pedaços de gesso e concreto que caíam do teto sobre suas cabeças.

-Nós vamos morrer aqui!

-Não, não vamos! Pelo menos não sem lutar!

-E você tem alguma idéia de como faremos isso, Jéssy?

A jovem abriu a boca, mas quem respondeu foi Sheila, observando Kríacos de costas para elas. Olhou para o teto e viu o lustre de cristal do salão, balançando, preso por grossas cordas ao longo dos corredores que compunham o primeiro andar.

-Ela talvez não, mas eu tenho... Precisamos de uma distração para ajudá-los!

-E como faremos isso?

-Cortando aquelas cordas... – ela apontou as quatro cordas que prendiam o lustre e também as paredes, decoradas com diversas espadas e adagas.

-Isso é loucura... De onde tirou essa idéia absurda?

-Ora, você nunca assistiu Indiana Jones quando criança, Sil?

Uma loucura. Que logo elas trataram de colocar em prática, indo cada uma para um corredor. Furiosa, Sheila pegou uma espada e com dois golpes, cortou a sua corda, mas a segurou bem firme entre as mãos. Tinha uma outra idéia para ajudar os rapazes. Sah teve um pouco mais de dificuldade, mas ainda sim conseguiu, assim como Silvana e uma adaga afiadíssima. Sheila se postou de pé na mureta do primeiro andar, pouco antes de Jéssica conseguir cortar a última corda.

-Droga, isso nós não vamos conseguir – Gritou Aiolia, quase sendo atingido por um imenso bloco de concreto.

-Nós precisamos tirar o velocino dele!

-Este será os eu fim, cavaleiros de Atena!

Kríacos levantou os braços e, começou a proferir novas palavras em uma língua estranha. Porém, quando a luz dourada do velocino brilhava mais intensamente, o lustre de cristal da mansão caiu bem á sua frente, ele se jogou para trás e por pouco não foi atingido. O susto quebrou sua concentração e tudo parou de tremer e desmoronar. Mas havia algo mais naquela cena.

-Sheila! – gritaram as três no andar de cima, ao ver a amiga caída próxima ao homem, segurando algo entre as mãos.

Era o velocino. Ou metade dele, pelo menos. A doida tinha se lançado ao chão junto com o lustre, caindo sobre o grego e rasgando velocino. Agora, ele já não tinha mais nenhum poder.

-Sua... Maldita!

Kríacos bem que tentou esganar a jovem, mas alguém foi mais rápido e...

-Execução Aurora!

Atingido pelo ar na temperatura do zero absoluto, o grego foi lançado contra uma coluna e caiu aos pés dela, completamente congelado.

Estava tudo acabado.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte II - E mesmo o Padre Eterno_

Exaustos, cansados, voltaram todos para a casa das garotas. Shura e Silvana, abraçados, trocando olhares e carinhos. Aiolia era amparado pelo corpo pequeno de Samara, que vira e mexe lhe dava ou roubava beijos. Saga e Jéssica conversavam entre si, andando de mãos dadas. E Camus e Sheila...

Bem, a jornalista ia à frente do grupo, caminhando de cabeça baixa e pensativa, sequer olhava para trás. O francês, em silêncio, a observava. Tinha sido louca a sua atitude na mansão. E corajosa também. Mas por que diabos ela tinha que ser tão teimosa e ranheta?

-Ele gosta dela... – disse Saga para Jéssy, em um tom que apenas ela pudesse ouvir.

-Como sabe?

-Porque nunca vi Camus observar tanto alguém como está fazendo com a sua amiga.

Chegaram á casa, Sheila subiu direto para seu quarto, os demais se instalaram pelos sofás e cozinha. Samara se propôs a fazer um café novo e forte para todos, Aiolia foi ajudar. Shura conversava com Saga, Jéssica e Silvana e Camus, de olhos fechados, meditava em silêncio. Até que...

-Quem foi o idiota que mexeu no meu quarto??? – berrou Sheila, descendo a escada correndo. Estava furiosa – Quem bagunçou tudo lá em cima?

-Calma, Sheila!

-Calma, nada! O desgraçado mexeu em coisas pessoais, vai me pagar caro por isso! Quem foi, respondam!

-Fui eu.

Camus disse com uma expressão séria e inabalável, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo. Sheila, fula da vida, terminou de descer as escadas e foi para cima do cavaleiro, o dedo em riste.

-Como ousou fazer isso, Camus de Aquário? Eram minhas coisa! Minhas, entendeu?

-Procurava por pistas de onde poderia encontrá-la, senhorita.

-E para isso precisava mexer em objetos pessoais? Ai, que ódio! Enxerido! Francês metido a besta! Encosto!

Muito nervosa, Sheila xingava Camus de todo os nomes em grego que conhecia. Os demais assistiam a cena sem piscar, até que os cavaleiros perceberam que o francês estava começando a se irritar e querer reagir.

-Sheila, cuida...

Mas Saga não pôde terminar a frase. No mesmo instante e na velocidade da luz, Camus segurou a jornalista pelos pulsos e a prensou contra a parede do outro lado da sala. E calou sua boca com um beijo que, de frio, não tinha nada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, acabei! Penúltimo capítulo, como se dará o desfecho desta fic? Bom, como já tenho os dois capítulos escritos, já poderão saber hoje mesmo...

Beijos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV – Que nunca foi lá**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte I – Olhando aquele inferno_

Havia de passado uma semana desde o ocorrido. A exposição era um sucesso, o velocino tinha sido restaurado. As garotas continuavam com suas aulas, os cavaleiros com seus afazeres, sempre buscando uma ou outra brecha para poderem estar com suas meninas.

Mas Camus e Sheila, desde o desfecho de tudo e daquele beijo, não mais se viam ou se falavam. E a jovem parecia meio introspectiva sem eu mundo, o cavaleiro se tornara mais fechado e frio.

Então chegou o fim de semana. E com ele, uma grande notícia.

-Sheila, telefone para você. Parece que é o editor do jornal para onde trabalha. – disse Silvana, passando o aparelho para a miga, que revisava uma matéria sobre a atividade pesqueira de Atenas.

-Alô? Oi, Eduardo... Não, pode falar, sem problemas... Sim, estou sentada... Fala logo, caramba! O QUÊ? Eles estão... Presos? Mas todos? Como assim?

O grito da jornalista foi ouvido pelas amigas, elas correram para o quarto de Sheila. E a encontraram segurando telefone junto ao peito, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

-O que aconteceu, Sheila? – perguntou Jéssy, a primeira a se aproximar.

-A quadrilha, Jéssy... Estão todos presos! A Polícia Federal e a Interpol pegaram todos! Eu... Eu posso voltar quando quiser ao Brasil!

As amigas, soltando gritinhos de felicidade, se jogaram sobre a jornalista, em um bolo de abraços, afeto e alívio...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte II – Vai abençoar_

Na casa de leão, tudo estava calmo. Na varanda da sala, Aiolia e Samara estavam sentados sobre a mureta, observando o pôr-do-sol abraçados um ao outro. Beijando os cabelos macios, o cavaleiro sorriu.

-Quanto tempo até terminar seu curso no museu?

-Acho que mais um ano, Olia.

-Um ano? – O cavaleiro fitou a namorada, surpreso – Mas não era apenas um curso de férias?

-Era... Mas eu ainda tenho muita coisa para aprender. E um bom motivo para querer ficar em Atenas por mais tempo.

Aiolia sorriu, acariciando o rosto delicado. Cheio de carinho e afeto, ele beijou sua pequena, seu tesourinho...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte III – O que não tem governo e nunca terá?_

-Não vale olhar antes, hein Saga!

-Já disse que não vou fazer isso, Jéssy!

Estavam na sala da casa de Gêmeos, Saga com os olhos bem fechados. Jéssica, sorrindo, terminou de posicionar um cavalete bem à frente do cavaleiro e então foi para o lado dele, saltitante.

-Pode abrir!

O cavaleiro abriu os olhos e ficou maravilhado. Ali estava o quadro que Jéssica pintara de si. Os tons vivos, os traços bem marcados. Parecia até que sairia de pintura e daria um sorriso para si mesmo.

-Ficou... Perfeito!

-Quem bom que gostou... Mas devo confessar que a paisagem e o modelo ajudaram no resultado final.

-Com certeza... Mas os méritos são todos da artista – Saga disse, enlaçando a cintura de Jéssica – E eu nunca vou me esquecer desse dia, sabia?

-Mesmo?

-Claro... Afinal, foi quando te conheci...

Com um enorme sorriso, Saga beijou Jéssica, ambos caminhando na direção do sofá e caindo sobre ele, deitados. Uma nova vida para o cavaleiro de Gêmeos começava ali...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte IV – O que não tem vergonha, nem nunca terá?_

Na casa de Capricórnio, uma música suave invadia o ambiente. Extasiado e de olhos fechados, Shura apreciava cada acorde tocado por Silvana, viajando em sensações e pensamentos.

Ao término da canção, a musicista deixou o violino de lado e se sentou junto ao cavaleiro no sofá de couro azul e macio. Ele a abraçou e ficou brincando com uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos, sorrindo.

-Essa missão... Sabe, no começo, eu não queria participar não. Mas hoje agradeço á Atena por ter me convocado para ela.

-E posso saber o porquê, senhor Shura?

-Simples... Porque graças a ela, eu te conheci, senhorita Silvana.

Acariciando o queixo delicado, Shura tocou os lábios da garota, primeiro em um selinho doce, depois, em um beijo avassalador e quente. Silvana enlaçou a nuca do cavaleiro, nem seus mais doces sonhos poderiam se comparar àquela realidade...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Parte V – O que não tem juízo?_

Camus estava sentado em sua poltrona de couro branco, lendo um jornal francês e tomando sua taça de vinho branco. Foi então que ouviu passo ecoarem por sua casa e, ao levantar os olhos, deu de cara com Sheila à sua frente, de braços cruzados e expressão séria.

-Foi você, não foi? – ela começou, encarando olhar frio de Camus.

-Não entendi, senhorita.

-A prisão da quadrilha que fazia tráfico internacional de mulheres. Você mexeu nas minhas coisas, viu os recortes de jornal e minha agenda, sabia de tudo. Eu só queria saber, como fez isso?

-Eu contei sua história para Atena... – ele disse, sem alterar sua expressão, ficando de pé e circundando a mesinha onde estava o vinho – E ela, como vocês brasileiros dizem "mexeu os pauzinhos". A Fundação Graad tem uma grande influência pelo mundo, para eles não foi difícil.

-Entendo.. – Sheila suspirou, descruzando os braços – Então, acho que lhe devo um muito obrigado, não?

Silêncio. Camus olhava para sua taça de vinho, Sheila não sabia se ia embora ou se ficava por ali. Havia mais coisas a serem ditas...

-Pretende voltar ao Brasil? – o cavaleiro perguntou, quebrando o silêncio. Ela voltou a encarar Camus.

-Não, eu recebi uma proposta do jornal para trabalhar no escritório deles em Londres. Ser correspondente internacional de política e guerra, é meu sonho desde que me formei.

-Está feliz, então.

-Sim, mas... – ela suspirou novamente, tomando coragem para falar – Mas, se tivesse um bom motivo para ficar em Atenas, trocaria a proposta por ficar aqui, com minhas matérias de turismo.

Silêncio novamente. Sheila fitava Camus, havia expectativa em seu olhar, uma certa aflição. O cavaleiro pegou sua taça, tomou um gole de seu vinho e voltou a depositá-la sobre a mesinha. E então, com o mesmo olhar frio que mantivera o tempo todo, voltou-se para a jornalista.

-Boa viagem... – disse, simplesmente.

Engolindo em seco, sentindo lágrimas querem vir aos olhos, Sheila sequer agradeceu. Deu as costas para o cavaleiro e saiu da casa de Aquário, à passos rápidos. Camus ficou de pé, olhando para o vazio. E, sem querer, um nó se formava em sua garganta.

Talvez, tivesse feito uma besteira. Mas agora era tarde demais para consertar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E acabou! Ah, que peninha... Mas peraí, Camus e Sheila acabam assim, sem se acertar? Não pode, Sheila?

Claro que não pode, por isso, convido a todos para lerem, já disponível em meu profile...

"**Como é que se diz eu te amo"**

Sequência de "Roda Viva" e presente de natal deste ano para minhas lindas Sah Rebelde, dama 9 e Saory-San II!

Beijos!


End file.
